sobrevivi
by sayuki yukimura
Summary: La oscuridad había caído en el lugar ¿acaso todo había acabado? luchar por sobrevivir era la única opción, personas que jamas se habían visto, que se habían distanciado, tendrían que luchar juntos por salir de su peor pesadilla; la muerte, y era literal, sus seres queridos regresaban de la muerte con un único deseo... comer y lo peor, era lo que querían comer... a ellos.
1. el comienzo

_**ola, aqui les trigo esta historia, espero les guste:**  
_

_Sobreviví _

_Una rubia caminaba apurada por las calles de una pequeña ciudad de nombre Magnolia, un lugar tranquilo con un canal que atravesaba toda la ciudad dividiéndola en dos, era una ciudad con calles de piedra y varios negocios, el lugar parecía una combinación de la edad medieval y la época actual, casi al final de la cuidad cerca de la iglesia se encontraba un edificio que asemejaba a una mansión, el lugar era llamado Fairy Tail, en ese lugar personas altamente calificadas como policías, tomaban trabajos extras, como guarda espaldas y cosas parecidas, si se necesitaba a un nuevo policía, el candidato perfecto estaría sin duda alguna en ese lugar, la misma rubia de antes entro por las puertas del lugar, las personas que ahí se encontraban la voltearon a ver, al saber de quien se trataba la saludaron y volvieron a lo suyo, la rubia llevaba el cabello agarrado en una media cola de lado, con un listón rosa, sus ojos eran grandes y de color claro, su piel era apenas morena, de estatura media, y con un cuerpo que cualquiera envidiaría, llevaba puesta una chaqueta blanca un poco abierta donde se dejaba ver una blusa rosa claro, y una falda mezclilla, con unas sandalias de tacón, en su cintura, un cinturón con unas llaves, un látigo y otras dos armas, ella sonreía felizmente mientras se acercaba a bar del lugar, donde una joven, de piel blanca, grandes ojos azules, y un cabello blanquecino, largo hasta la cintura, y su copete agarrado por una liga, unos años mayor que la otra joven, limpiaba la barra con una amable sonrisa._

_-¡Lucy! Volviste- le dijo la joven._

_- sí, mi trabajo termino atrapamos al asesino- dijo dando un largo suspiro_

_-eso es muy bueno Lucy-_

_-¿y qué ha pasado por aquí? Mirajane-_

_-todos han terminado sus trabajos y han vuelto- Lucy sonrió, sabia a quienes se refería con "todos", sus mejores amigos del gremio, como llamaban a la organización, su mejor amiga Levy Mcgarden, una simpática e inteligente chica, de cabello azul claro y alborotado que siempre llevaba con un listón que impedía que aparte de dos mechones que enmarcaban su rostro, se escaparan y le estorbaran, siempre arreglada con ropa que le daba un aire tierno y de colores llamativos, su otra amiga era Erza Scarlet, una mujer de la misma edad de Mirajane , alta, piel clara, de un buen cuerpo, una larga cabellera escarlata y grandes ojos cafés, buena con cualquier tipo de arma, especialmente espadas y pistolas grandes, otro de sus amigos era Gray Fullbuster, un joven de su misma edad, de cabello negro en puntas, alto, de ojos del mismo color, y piel clara, bueno con los cuchillos, tenía un extraño fetiche por el cual muchas veces quedaba sin camisa sin siquiera darse cuenta, el otro era Leo, un joven apuesto de cabellos castaños en punta, de traje, moreno y siempre llevaba gafas de sol, también era DEMACIADO coqueto._

_-pero no veo a ninguno por aquí- dijo Lucy volteando hacia todos lados._

_-bueno, creo que me iré a casa a descansar- dijo antes de despedirse y salir del lugar y empezar a caminar rumbo a su casa, caminaba junto al canal cuando choco con alguien_

_-auch, lo siento- dijo volteando a ver a la otra persona, que resultó ser una joven de unos 12 años, pelo azul marino y unos ojos del mismo color, morena, que desprendía un aura inocente, llevaba el uniforme del instituto de la ciudad, y a su lado una gatita blanca_

_-lo… lo siento no me iba fijando- se disculpó tímidamente la joven_

_-no te preocupes, yo tampoco me iba fijando- la joven le sonrió_

_-soy Wendy Dragnel y ella es Charle- dijo apuntando a la gatita_

_-hola- le saludo la gata para sorpresa de Lucy_

_-soy Lucy-_

_(En otro lugar)_

_Un joven moreno, alto, de un extraño cabello color rosa salmón en puntas y dos mechones cortos cayendo en su frente, de ojos color café oscuro, vestido con unos jeans oscuros, tenis blancos, una camisa blanca de manga corta y con una bufanda de rayas negras y blancas, y a su lado un gato ¿azul?_

_-aah, que molesto, aún no he conseguido ninguna misión buena, y ya tengo una semana de haberme unido a Fairy Tail- le dijo a su gato mientras entraban a su casa-_

_-aye, Natsu pero ya verás que mañana encuentras una-_

_-hoy estuve a punto, pero ese estúpido me la gano ¿Cómo se llamaba?-_

_-aye, algo como Gary o Gray- respondió el gato poniéndose la pata en el mentón de forma pensativa_

_-ese idiota me las pagara, estoy cansado, y parece que no ha llegado Wendy- menciono mientras observaba su casa vacía sin rastros de su hermana menor_

_-qué extraño… a esta hora ya debería de haber llegado aah bueno… iré a dormir ¿vamos happy?- _

_-¡aye!- contesto el gato sacando unas pequeñas alitas y volando al lado de su amigo. 2 horas más tarde, Happy despertaba de su siesta, estiro sus patitas y volteo a ver a su dueño y mejor amigo Natsu, quien seguía durmiendo tranquilamente_

_-Happy, no te comas el ultimo pedazo de carne- dijo dormido el peli rosa, dándose vuelta en la cama, Happy rio discretamente, luego volteo a ver la ventana_

_-aye ¿Por qué esta tan silencioso?- se preguntó el gatito acercándose a la ventana y subiendo la cortina viendo algo que lo dejo aterrorizado, afuera había personas devorando el cuerpo de otras, carros chocados y volteados, sangre y más cadáveres, Happy retrocedió asustado y voló hacia su dueño_

_-¡Natsu!- grito el pequeño gato llorando, el muchacho despertó sobresaltado ante el grito de su amigo_

_-¿Qué? ¿Qué paso Happy? ¿Llego Wendy?- pregunto una vez levantado por completo_

_-n…no…no- dijo el gato volando a él y llorando en su camisa_

_-¿Happy? ¿Qué pasa?- dijo abrazando a su amigo, el gato solo apunto hacia la ventana, sin dejar de llorar, Natsu se acercó a la ventana, viendo el mismo panorama que su amigo, lo que hizo que se e erizara la piel_

_-¿Qué…que está pasando?- pregunto asustado, mientras retrocedía varios pasos, entonces una imagen de su hermana lo hizo reaccionar_

_-Wendy… ¿Dónde está Wendy, Happy?-_

_-no…no lo sé- natsu dejo a su gato sobre la cama y corrió hacia el armario, de donde saco una pistola K-15, totalmente cargada y con la insignia de un dragón rojo, luego saco una lámpara que amarro a la pistola y una navaja, tomo más municiones y tomo a su amigo en el brazo izquierdo y en el derecho cargaba su arma, busco en el cuarto de su hermana pero no la encontró_

_-¿Dónde estas Wendy?-_

_**ola, ¿les gusto? espero que si pronto les traere el nuevo capitulo, porfavor dejen reviews**  
_


	2. infeccion

**___ola aqui esta un nuevo capitulo, este sera uno light, casi no habra accion,espero les guste_**

**_los personajes de fairy tail le pertenecen a hiro mashima, solo la historia es mia n.n_**

**_Sobreviví _**

_Lucy y Wendy corrían justo al lado del canal, esquivando a varios zombis, lucy disparo en la cabeza a un zombi que se había lanzado a por Wendy, Wendy asustada corrió al lado de lucy, pocos minutos después llegaron a una casa donde se detuvieron_

_-¡rayos! Ábrete estúpida puerta- dijo lucy terminando de meter la llave en la puerta de su casa, una vez la abrió, dejo que Wendy entrara que sostenía a su gatita, para luego cerrar la puerta con seguro, voltear y apuntar por si había alguna de esas cosas dentro, busco en la cocina, baño y por ultimo subió a su cuarto que también estaba vacío, suspiro aliviada y cansada a la vez, luego se dio cuenta de que su ventana estaba abierta se acercó y la cerro casi por completo, al igual que las cortinas y se dejó caer en su cama_

_-lu…lucy- dijo Wendy mientras se sentaba a su lado, y soltando un poco el agarre sobre el felino que todavía se encontraba choqueada, lucy volteo a verla y le sonrió_

_-no te preocupes estaremos bien, pero debemos apurarnos y buscar una forma de salir de aquí, primero deberíamos ponernos ropa más cómoda- le dijo volteando a ver sus vestimentas, estaba segura que el uniforme no era la ropa más cómoda para la situación, ella siempre usaba faldas, camisas cortas y zapatos de tacón, así que no había tanto problema, pero igual buscaría algo más cómodo, se acercó a su ropero y empezó a rebuscar, luego saco una sudadera roja, un short de mezclilla y unos tenis pequeños_

_-es lo más pequeño que tengo, pruébatelo, puedes dejarte la camisa escolar si gustas- Wendy asintió y se vistió, lo único diferente era el hecho de que ahora en vez de la falda de patoles, llevaba el short y encima de su camisa la sudadera que le quedaba un poco grande, llegándole un poco más arriba del short que le quedaba un poco arriba de la rodilla_

_-también deberías de recogerte el cabello- le dijo lucy mientras seguía buscando algo de ropa para ella, Wendy volvía a asentir y se acercó al tocador_

_-toma lo que quieras- le dijo lucy empezando a cambiarse, Wendy se recogió el cabello en dos coletas altas y dos moños rojos, lucy termino de vestirse, llevando así, un short oscuro, una chaqueta negra y una camisa de cuello sin mangas con rayas verticales de color azul marino y blancas, luego se recogió el cabello en una coleta alta, con su fleco de lado y dos mechones sueltos, lucy se volvió a poner su cinturón y cargo su arma_

_-¡rayos! Necesito municiones- bufo por lo bajo, mientras sacaba de por debajo una caja con armas y municiones, cargo su arma y saco otras dos pistolas, una K-15 y una K-45 y al igual que la otra las cargo, luego se guardó las municiones sobrantes_

_-toma- dijo lucy mientras le extendía a Wendy una de las K-15_

_-pe…pero yo no, no se disparar- titubeaba Wendy mientras alejaba de si el arma_

_-no importa, solo apunta a la cabeza y jala el gatillo, recuerda esas cosas ya están muertas, no temas en disparar- dijo lucy mientras recordaba como lo habían descubierto_

_- (flashback) -_

_-soy lucy- termino de presentarse mientras le sonreía, Wendy hiso lo mismo, cuando escucharon un grito, ambas voltearon y vieron a una mujer siendo perseguida por un hombre de apariencia extraña que cojeaba, la mujer llego a donde las dos jóvenes y se sujetó de lucy, viéndola con una mirada de terror_

_-por favor ayúdenme- entonces se escuchó un bufido, la mujer se escondió detrás de lucy_

_-por favor, esa cosa me va a matar-decía suplicante, lucy la vio sin entender luego miro al hombre que se dirigía hacia ellas, notando algunos detalles, sus ojos estaban blanquecinos, las venas estaban saltadas y se veían algo negras, como si estuviera infectado de algo, y lo más extraño y alarmante eran los extraños hilos de sangre que escurrían de su boca y la mordida en uno de sus brazos, lucy se acercó._

_-señor ¿está bien?- pregunto más preocupada por la fatal apariencia del hombre que por las exclamaciones de terror de la joven, entonces vio como el hombre le gruñía y se le iba encima intentando morderla, lucy lo mantenía alejado, Wendy miraba todo sorprendida mientras que la señora salía corriendo, en eso un policía de la zona se acercaba corriendo al escuchar el escándalo y le quitaba el hombre de encima a lucy, quien respiro agitada por el susto_

_-las manos arriba- grito el policía mientras apuntaba al hombre que se estaba levantando del piso_

_-¡las manos arriba! No lo volveré a repetir- el extraño siguió acercándose mientras el policía retrocedía y lucy cubría a Wendy que seguía viendo la escena_

_-¡alto! Si no me veré obligado a disparar- más el hombre no se detuvo ya estaba a unos pasos del policía_

_-he dicho que…aah- grito el hombre cuando el extraño le mordió el cuello, Wendy grito totalmente espantada mientras charle se cubría la boca con sus patas, y lucy miraba todo sorprendida, luego de unos segundos reacciono y disparo al atacante, entonces se acercó al hombre que con su mano intentaba detener la hemorragia_

_-¡ambulancia! Necesitamos una ambulancia- grito lucy volteando a ver a Wendy, que en ese momento reacciono y saco su celular empezando a marcar, pero sus manos temblorosas le dificultaban el marcar el número correcto._

_-¡rápido!- grito de nuevo, metiendo presión en Wendy que a causa de los temblores de sus manos y la presión metida, termino cayéndosele el celular, cuando se agacho a tomarlo de nuevo grito asustada, lucy giro confundida para ver como el hombre al que le había disparado se levantaba del piso como si jamás le hubieran disparado en la espalda, a pesar del charco de sangre coagulada en el suelo, "espera, sangre coagulada, eso es imposible porque entonces el estaría…" lucy no tuvo tiempo de seguir pensando por que el hombre se aventó contra ella, pero esta vez lucy le disparo en la cabeza, mas por haber disparado sin fijarse en donde que por que quisiera, luego volteo a ver al hombre que aún se desangraba_

_-ya…ya vienen- dijo Wendy aun sorprendida por lo que acababa de ver, varias personas se estaban amontonando a su alrededor, curiosas por saber que había pasado_

_-Wendy, vete a tu casa, esto es peligroso- Wendy asintió nerviosa, luego tomo a charle que temblaba en el piso cuando se dio vuelta, escucho unos gritos así que volteo y miro algo que la dejo aún más sorprendida, luego grito asustada, lucy volteo a ver lo mismo que ella y se quedó sin palabras, del otro lado del canal, por las calles que daban al centro venían corriendo varias personas, siendo perseguidas, por otras de un aspecto parecido al del hombre de hace unos minutos, cuando esas mismas personas atrapaban a una la devoraban, todas las personas que habían ido a ver empezaron a gritar y a correr, llamando la atención de los que estaban "cosas" que estaban del otro lado del canal, ya que ya no hallaba como llamarlas, entonces sintió como alguien se le acercaba por detrás, cuando se dio vuelta, vio al policía que seguía caminando hacia ella_

_-¡señor! No se preocupe ya viene la ayuda- pero entonces vio como el policía la miraba con unos ojos blanquecinos mientras gruñía, _

_-¿pero qué…?-_

_Entonces las personas que corrían a su alrededor escucharon un disparo_

_- (fin flashback) -_

_Lucy puso una mano en el hombro de wendy mientras le sonreía alentadoramente, wendy asintió, cuando escucharon varios golpes en la puerta, lucy apunto hacia la puerta, mientras wendy se escondía detrás de ella_

_-¡lucy…lucy! Soy yo ¡gray!-_

_-gray- dijo lucy corriendo hacia la puerta, al abrirla entro un gray bastante apurado y pálido, y detrás del varios zombis, entonces volvieron a cerrar la puerta con seguro, subieron al cuarto de nuevo_

_-gray ¿estás bien? ¿Te mordieron?- pregunto mientras buscaba en su amigo alguna herida que pudiera significar que estaba infectado, gray solo negó con la cabeza_

_-¿Cómo llegaste aquí?- no te vi en el gremio-_

_-iba de camino a un encargo, estaba cerca de la estación de tren cuando todo empezó, ese lugar esta infestado a mas no poder, intente huir hacia el gremio pero me taparon el camino así que me dirigí aquí, realmente me alegro de que estés bien…¿Quién es ella?- dijo gray reparando por primera vez en la presencia de wendy_

_-su nombre es wendy y su gatita se llama charle, nos conocimos poco antes de…ya sabes- gray la miro comprendiendo_

_-por cierto gray ¿tú no sabes algo de esto, no sé cómo lo que es o cómo empezó? Lo que sea-_

_-lo único que sé, es que llego desde afuera, parece que en uno de los trenes que llegaron venia un infectado, por supuesto en ese momento no sabían nada así que el hombre empezó a atacar a todos ahí, la infección se pasa por la saliva, es por eso que hay tantos infectados, parece que la saliva tiene algún tipo de veneno que mata y luego revive el cuerpo, también parece que la única forma de detenerlos es disparando a la cabeza o rompiéndoles la espina dorsal… no estoy muy seguro ni tampoco soy científico ni biólogo pero no creo que esto sea obra de la naturaleza, no creo que nos odie tanto-_

_-pero entonces ¿crees que alguien haiga hecho esta infección? Porque si es así ¿para que infectarían a alguien que viene a esta ciudad?-_

_-sinceramente no tengo ni idea, no sé quién sería capaz de hacer algo así, aunque es obvio que el dinero que les pagaran será mucho- dijo mientras una mirada despectiva aparecía en su rostro_

_-¿crees que el consejo haga algo?- gray la miro unos momentos antes de suspirar_

_-lucy tanto tu como yo, sabemos que el consejo antes de mandar ayuda, se preocupara por encubrir el incidente, y en dado caso que no pueda, acabara con todo, incluyéndonos- termino de decir haciendo que lucy apretara sus puños con impotencia y que wendy los viera con miedo_

_-lucy ¿tienes municiones?- pregunto en un intento de cambiar un poco de tema_

_-si…oye gray ¿sabes algo sobre los demás?- esa era una de las preguntas más temidas, saber con qué suerte habían corrido sus amigos_

_-no mucho… jellal y leo iban de camino a casa de Macao para suplantar a sus guarda espaldas, a parecer se habían enfermado, seguramente aún siguen ahí…Levy dijo que iría a la biblioteca, creo que la acompaño gajeel, seguro ellos también siguen ahí…creo que hay una posibilidad de que haiga sobre vivientes en el gremio- respondió pensativo_

_-¿vale la pena arriesgarse?- gray se encogió de hombros mientras terminaba de cargar su arma_

_-hay comida, armas y es un edificio fuerte, podríamos refugiarnos mientras vemos cómo salir de la ciudad- en ese momento se escucharon varios golpes en la puerta, luego más y más, no fue muy difícil saber lo que pasaba, wendy tomo a charle en brazos y lucy y gray apuntaron hacia la puerta_

_-¡mierda! Hay que salir de aquí-_

_-¡la ventana!- lucy abrió la ventana y se asomó, vio despejado, luego salto hacia el árbol que estaba cerca y de ahí brinco al piso, luego brinco wendy aun con su gatita en brazos, siendo atrapada por lucy, en ese momento se rompió la puerta de la casa_

_-mierda- dijo gray antes de saltar como lo hizo lucy, luego los tres empezaron a correr esquivando a los zombis que se les atravesaban, cuando llegaron al puente pararon_

_-¿Qué hacemos?- lucy y gray se voltearon a ver_

_-hay que ir por levy, quizás ella sepa algo-_

_-la biblioteca está en el centro, de seguro hay muchas de esas cosas gray-_

_-yo…yo quiero ir por mi hermano- wendy los vio decidida, en ese momento unos chillidos los hicieron voltear, dándose cuenta de que una horda de zombis se acercaban, unos cuantos que estaban más cerca se les fueron encima, empujando a gray y wendy hacia el puente_

_-¡está bien! Ustedes vayan por levy yo iré por tu hermano- entonces gray jalo a wendy a través del puente, lucy en cambio solo dio unos pasos y volteo_

_-¡wendy! ¿Dónde viven?- pregunto mientras disparaba a los más cercanos y esquivaba a otros_

_-¡a tres cuadras más!- le contesto wendy mientras se alejaban_

_-¡nos vemos en casa de macao! ¡Y si no en fairy tail!- después se echó a correr._

_**¿que tal? ¿les gusto? espero que si, bien ya meti a mas personajes espero sus reviews n.n gracias por leer**  
_


	3. el sacrificio y el primer encuentro

**__****_ola, perdón por la tardanza pero e tenido mucha tarea en la secu y se me ha dificultado mucho esto, les doy las gracias por sus comentarios, e de decir que no me había dado cuenta de que se parece un poco a fairy death, aunque me inspire en el, en la película de resident evil y el grandioso fanfic de Gabe Logan: The Walking Dead, que se los recomiendo, para los que conocen one piece y para los que no tambien, bueno espero disfruten de este capitulo_**

**_los personajes de Fairy Tail pertenecen a Hiro Mashima, solo la historia es mia_**

**_Sobreviví _**

_Una joven peli azul corría frenéticamente mientras que con su pistola acababa con los zombis que se le ponían enfrente, detrás de ella venia un moreno de larga cabellera azabache y con varios pircings_

_-¡enana, el baño!- le grito mientras Levy corría ahora en dirección al baño más cercano, entonces volteo a ver a su compañero que se había detenido y disparaba con su metralleta al grupo de zombis que los habían acorralado._

_-¡Gajeel! ¡Entra!- pero el, la ignoro y siguió con su trabajo_

_-¡Gajeel!- el, la vio sobre su hombro sin dejar de disparar_

_-¡entra! Y busca una forma de salir, yo intentare ganar tiempo- Levy se paralizo por unos momentos, mientras varias lagrimas caían por sus mejillas mientras apretaba más fuerte la perilla de la puerta y su quijada, volteo el rostro y entro al baño cerrando la puerta, dudo unos segundos y después le puso el seguro, pero sabía que eso no los detendría por mucho, debía apurarse, se ajustó el morral que llevaba colgado y reviso el lugar con la mirada, juraba que podía oír sus pies arrastrarse hacia la puerta, aun oía a Gajeel disparando, seguramente alguno se escapó de su vista, volvió a pasar la mirada nerviosa, buscando una ruta de escape, entonces su mirada paro, y ahí estaba, encima de uno de los baños, un ducto de ventilación, y próximamente, su salvación, entro al cubículo y cerró la puerta con seguro, para ganar un poco más de tiempo, subió al retrete y empezó a destornillar la pequeña reja, con una herramienta que saco de su morral, una vez pudo quitarlo, empezó a escalar como pudo y se metió al ducto, entonces pudo escuchar varios golpes en la puerta, aun escuchaba uno que otro disparo, sabía que ya no podía ayudarlo, resistió las ganas de llorar y siguió su camino._

_Ya no resistiría por mucho, solo esperaba que la "enana" como le decía de cariño, hubiera logrado escapar, ya lo habían mordido varias veces, ahora ya no había vuelta atrás, aunque fuera, le daría tiempo de para que ella saliera de ese infierno_

__ (flashback) __

_Levy caminaba tranquilamente, mientras Gajeel que iba detrás de ella, la observaba, Gajeel al ver que la enana, se dirigía a la biblioteca sola, le dijo que la acompañaría, claro a su manera "-enana muévete, que si no cerraran la biblioteca-"si, esa era su forma de decirle que la acompañaría._

__ (fin flashback) __

_Sintió un dolor en una de sus piernas, cuando volteo, una de esas cosas inmundas lo estaba mordiendo, y para colmo ya no tenía balas, chasqueo la lengua y aventó la metralleta, derribando a varios en el proceso, luego saco una granada y espero a que más se acercaran, cuando así fue, sonrió prepotentemente y empezó a reír_

_-jajaja ¡mueran estúpidos muertitos!... ¡tú puedes tonta!- y presiono la granada haciéndola explotar._

_Levy paro, escucho como Gajeel le gritaba y seguido todo se movió violentamente, Levy sabía muy bien lo que había pasado, Gajeel se había sacrificado por ella, limpio sus mejillas como pudo por el pequeño especio, aun podía escuchar los quejidos de los zombis, cuando llego al conducto externo colocado en un callejón, patio la reja y salto fuera después de ver que no hubiera ningún zombi demasiado cerca, cargo su pistola y empezó a correr rumbo a casa de Macao._

_- (en casa de Natsu) -_

_Natsu miraba por la ventana de la sala, lo que ocurría fuera, hace rato que ya no veía a nadie "vivo" aparte de esas cosas, respiro hondo y vio a Happy a su lado que temblaba, después de unos minutos asintió dándole a entender a Natsu que ya estaba ALGO listo, abrió la puerta de golpe y disparo a los dos zombis más cercanos, luego corrió dos casas y disparo a los mismos zombis que al parecer no tenían daños, volvió a disparar, les dio en el hombro y en un brazo, pero esas cosas no pararon, volvió a disparar derribando a uno, disparo desesperado hacia el otro que no se detenía_

_-¡¿pero cómo…?!- no tuvo tiempo de seguir preguntándose porque el zombi se le echo encima, Natsu puso un brazo en el cuello del zombi para alejarlo de él, con su otra mano intento alcanzar la pistola que se le había caído._

_-¡Happy! ¡La pistola!- Happy que temblaba en una esquina, intento agarrar la pistola, pero cuando lo hizo se le resbalo por el temblor de sus patitas, pero la pistola cayo a unos centímetros de Natsu, quien al verla más cerca, pateo al zombi y lo tumbo a unos metros de él, agarro la pistola y esta vez le dio en la cabeza_

_-¡cuidado!- Natsu volteo al escuchar el grito y vio a un zombi lanzarse a él, seguido de un disparo que mató al zombi, entonces pudo ver a la joven rubia que a un le apuntaba con su pistola_

_-¿estás infectado?- pregunto fríamente, Natsu la miro confundido, tanto por la pregunta como por la actitud_

_-¿te mordieron?- volvió a preguntar, Natsu pudo darse cuenta de que lo escudriñaba con la mirada, tanto a él como a Happy, miro su cuerpo y luego el de Happy, y negó_

_-no…- ella bajo el arma y camino hasta estar frente a él, luego estiro la mano y sonrió amablemente_

_-Lucy, mucho gusto- Natsu la volvió a ver confundido por el cambio de actitud ¿acaso era bipolar? Luego sonrió un poco y agarro a Happy y estrecho su mano con "Lucy"_

_-Natsu Dragnel, y él es Happy- le dijo sonriendo un poco más_

_-¿Dragnel? ¿Eres el hermano de Wendy?- Natsu al escuchar el nombre de su hermana se sorprendió_

_-¿Wendy? ¿La conoces? ¿Dónde está? ¿Está bien? ¿No le paso nada?- pregunto exaltado mientras sacudía a Lucy por los hombros_

_-s…si, ella esta con Gray- decía algo sorprendida por la reacción, aunque era de esperarse_

_-¿Con el idiota ese?- _

_-¿Conoces a Gray?- Natsu se rasco la nuca_

_-Algo así, digamos que tuve el "gusto" de conocerlo- dijo mientras resaltaba sarcásticamente la palabra gusto, en ese momento se escucharon una horda de gemidos que fueron inconfundibles para el par_

_-¡Diablos! Están aquí ¡Vamos!- exclamo Lucy mientras empezaba a correr por donde había venido_

_-¿A…a dónde?- pregunto mientras la seguía, de pronto doblaron en una esquina, saliendo directo a un puente_

_-¿Vamos al centro?- pregunto contrariado, no tenía mucho de haberse enterado del caos en el que estaba sumergida la ciudad, pero estaba seguro de que el centro no era el lugar más seguro._

_-no…pero está cerca de ahí, vamos a casa de Macao-_

_-¿Macao?-_

_-es un empresario de a ciudad, fue miembro de Fairy Tail- Natsu la vio sorprendido_

_-yo acabo de unirme a Fairy Tail- le dijo bastante emocionado, lo cual no contrastaba con la situación, Lucy paro y lo vio fijamente, entonces Natsu se levantó un poco la manga de su brazo derecho y le enseño la marca de Fairy Tail, Lucy se sorprendió y luego sonrió, levanto su mano derecha y le enseño el mismo tatuaje, Natsu también la vio sorprendido y sonrió_

_-Entonces somos compañeros y por lo que parece un equipo- se sonrieron por unos instantes, entonces Lucy volvió a ponerse seria y jalo a Natsu detrás de un basurero y le hizo una seña de que guardara silencio, entonces se escucharon varios gruñidos y vieron un pequeño grupo de zombis pasar, los tres guardaron silencio y esperaron hasta que los zombis estuvieran lejos_

_-¿acaso no nos vieron?-_

_-al parecer son algo ciegos, si no hacemos ruido podremos pasar desapercibidos- ambos se miraron y asintieron._

_**ola ¿les gusto? n.n este es un capitulo mas corto, ya que quiero presentar a los demás personajes, pero de una vez advierto que el hecho de que salgan no significa que sobrevivan, dejando eso de lado realmente quiero agradecer sus reviews, y espero me sigan mandando y tengo una pregunta, ¿que personaje quieren que sobreviva? a parte de los principales claro, aunque tampoco esta 100% confirmado que sobrevivan, bueno eso lo dejo para luego**  
_


	4. Juvia y Cana

**__****_ola, espero no haberme tardado demasiado, _**_**y antes de empezar el capitulo, quiero decirles que lamento si ofendí moleste, etc a alguien con la muerte de Gajeel, y los entiendo, cuando veo una película de zombis y matan a mi personaje favorito aunque no sea el principal quiero aventar la tele por la ventana u.u, y si es por la compu igual, pero se que es necesario, lamentablemente no todos pueden sobrevivir en este tipo de historias, y lo saben, si no sobrevivirían todos los personajes, pero entonces no tendría chiste, espero con esto me entiendan y algo mas, me han dicho que mi historia es una copia de fairy death, y quiero aclarar que yo no le estoy copiando a nadie, y si me di cuenta que el primer capitulo se parece demasiado y me disculpo por eso, pero yo no le estoy copiando a nadie, y si a alguien le interesa, también lean esa historia, esta bastante interesante, aunque no la han terminado, bueno por ahora es todo, y gracias por leer esto.**  
_

**_Sobreviví_**

_Wendy y Gray corrían por un callejón, Wendy intentaba sostener con la mano derecha la pistola y con la izquierda a una desmayada charle que había quedado en shock, siguió corriendo hasta que choco con la espalda de Gray que la empujo contra la pared y le tapó la boca, entonces Wendy pudo escuchar varios gruñidos acompañados de gritos y balazos, Wendy abrió los ojos sorprendida y se quitó la mano de Gray de la boca_

_-personas… ¡hay personas vivas todavía!- gray volvió a taparle la boca ante la confundida mirada de Wendy que escuchabas os gritos de auxilio, miro desesperada a Gray que parecía reprimirse y apretaba la pistola contra si_

_-no podemos ayudarlos, si lo hacemos quedaríamos atrapados como ellos, están rodeados, no hay salida, tú lo has visto, si te muerden estas perdido, varios de ellos ya deben de estar infectados, no podemos arriesgarnos, hay que aprovechar que están ocupados para pasar- Wendy lo veía con lágrimas en los ojos, esas palabras le habían sonado tan crueles y frías…pero sabía que Gray tenía razón, no podían ayudarlos aunque quisiesen, pero eso no le quitaba el sentimiento de culpa que se agolpaba en su pecho, Gray se levantó despacio quitando su mano de la boca de la pequeña y la paso a uno de sus brazos para jalarla despacio, cuando llegaron a la esquina que daba a donde las personas estaban siendo masacradas por una horda de zombis, Gray paro y suspiro nervioso, para jalar a Wendy y correr tan rápido como podían hasta la siguiente pared donde podrían salir de la vista de los zombis, una vez ahí soltaron todo el aire acumulado por el miedo, Wendy sentía sus piernas flaquear así que se recargo en la pared para deslizarse por ella, pero la mano de Gray en su brazo no se lo permitió y la jalo nuevamente para correr hacia otros callejones, ya habían pasado varios callejones y que decir del tiempo cuando Wendy detuvo su andar deteniendo así a Gray también_

_-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto apuntando al cielo donde se podía ver una gran nube negra demasiado cerca del suelo_

_-eso es… ¿humo?... ¡fuego!- grito Gray mientras empezaba a correr hacia la dirección de donde provenía el humo, al salir de los callejones pudieron ver una gran estructura, o lo que quedaba de ella, envuelta en llamas_

_-esto es… la biblioteca… Levy…- susurro Gray deseando que lo que tenía frente a sus ojos no fuera cierto, Wendy lo vio sorprendida, si la biblioteca estaba en llamas, significaba que las personas que habían ido a buscar habían…muerto. Gray volvió a jalar del brazo a Wendy cuando vieron a zombis salir de entre las llamas, no podía dejarse llevar por los sentimientos aparte del que le impulsaba a sobrevivir, aunque hubiera perdido a una gran amiga, sabía que Lucy seguía viva, y con suerte también los demás, mientras tanto Wendy miraba con tristeza al joven frente a ella, sabía lo que se sentía perder a alguien querido, por eso la opción de poder perder a su hermano la horrorizaba, entonces volvió a mirar a Gray_

_-¿crees que Lucy haiga encontrado a mi hermano?- Gray siguió corriendo por lo tanto Wendy también, pero aun así se tomó unos segundos para mirarla por sobre su hombro, para volver su vista al frente y asegurarse que ningún zombi se metiera en su camino y los atacara_

_-Lucy se especializa en buscar personas desaparecidas y rescatarlas, estoy seguro que encontrara a tu hermano…-"aunque no tan seguro si lo encontrara vivo" fueron los penosos pensamientos de Gray, quien solo volvió a ver de reojo a la pequeña niña "espero lo encuentres vivo en el buen sentido Lucy", y ambos siguieron su camino_

_-¿A dónde vamos?- pregunto Wendy al darse cuenta de que no sabía hacia donde se dirigían, todo lo contrario a Gray_

_-a casa de Macao…como nos dijo Lucy- Wendy asintió y siguió a su compañero_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - (en otro lugar) - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

_Levy se ocultó detrás de una máquina de sodas cuando vio acercarse a un grupo de zombis, cuando los vio lo suficientemente lejos como para ir a esconderse a otro lugar, salió de su escondite dirigiéndose a un callejón, pero se encontró con que estaba poblado de zombis_

_-¡no suéltenme!...¡aléjense!- gritaba mientras se quitaba las manos de varios zombis, que la habían agarrado en un descuido, cuando pudo quitárselos de encima quiso devolverse por donde vino, pero con sus gritos había llamado la atención de varios zombis que la estaban empezando a rodear, y ya casi no tenía balas, entonces corrió hacia unas oficinas que estaban enfrente, cuando llego a la entrada principal se encontró con que estaba cerrada, entonces corrió a la puerta que estaba en el callejón de al lado por donde ya estaban llegando más zombis, pateo la puerta desesperada, pero al ser una persona menuda y de poca fuerza termino lastimándose, vio desesperada como los zombis se iban acercando, cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando su final, cuando sintió que unos brazos la jalaban_

_Juvia Loxar, una secretaria de los suburbios de magnolia, se encontraba haciendo unos archivos para su jefa Minerva, una cruel mujer de cabellera negra, solía ser violenta por lo tanto estaba apura por entregar el encargo que le hizo, Juvia detuvo su tarea para estirarse un poco en su lugar, Juvia Loxar era una mujer tímida, de un lindo cabello azulado, ondulado hasta por debajo de los hombros, ojos negros y linda figura, pero su timidez no la dejaba demostrarla por completo, también era conocida por dirigirse hacia sí misma en tercera persona, Juvia se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la máquina de café, donde se sirvió y empezó a tomarlo, entonces una mujer de largos cabellos castaños y ondulados, ojos del mismo color, morena y con una vestimenta diferente a la de juvia, que consistía en una camisa de manga larga blanca de botones, con el primer botón desabrochado y una falda negra ajustada que hacia juego con sus zapatos de tacón negros, en cambio la morena llevaba puesto un pantalón ajustado negro junto a unos tenis del mismo color, una polea negra y una blusa blanca, y en su cinturón una pistola y una lámpara, mientras que adherida a su polea una pequeña placa que daba a entender que era guardia de seguridad._

_-hola Juvia- le saludo mientras se recargaba en una mesa y a escondidas sacaba una botella de cerveza y se la empezaba a tomar_

_-hola Cana, Juvia cree que Cana no debería de tomar tanto- le dijo seriamente como siempre que la veía tomar, no sabía porque pero aquella mujer adoraba tomar y nunca parecía emborracharse, incluso supo que un una fiesta la retaron a ver quién aguantaba más bebiendo y ella gano, siguió viendo a su amiga, que había ignorado su comentario y seguía bebiendo,_

_-Juvia tiene que regresar a trabajar- le informo a su compañero como clara despedida_

_-está bien Juvia, yo también debo volver a mi puesto o me regañaran- se despidió de la misma forma y cuando empezaba a caminar hacia la entrada se empezaron a escuchar gritos, ambas miraron hacia ese lugar confundidas_

_-¿Cana, que está pasando?- pregunto Juvia, Cana frunció el ceño y sacó su arma_

_-no lo sé- entonces varias personas entraron al lugar despavoridas ante la mirada sorprendida de los demás trabajadores de ahí, también se escucharon balazos, eso confundió más a las personas que estaban adentro, entonces entro un hombre con una apariencia realmente mala y cojeando_

_-¿señor se encuentra bien?- una de las secretarias se acercó al hombre que mantenía la vista baja, cuando la alzo, todos se llevaron una gran sorpresa ya que se aventó contra el cuello de la joven, todos empezaron a correr de un lado a otro, mientras más de esas cosas entraban, Cana retrocedió espantada, pero luego a punto al hombre que seguía mordiendo el cuerpo despellejado de la joven y le disparo en el brazo, pero el hombre se levantó como si nada, Cana volvió a disparar varias veces en el pecho, pero el hombre no paraba, cuando por fin le dio en la cabeza el hombre cayo hacia atrás_

_-¿Qué diablos pasa?- entonces vio que más "zombis" se acercaban, tomo a Juvia de un brazo y la jalo hacia una bodega que estaba al lado, una vez dentro cerró la puerta con seguro, solo se podía escuchar la masacre que se estaba llevando a cabo afuera de la bodega, Cana se dejó caer encima de un costal de café y suspiro cansada mientras intentaba asimilar lo que estaba ocurriendo, también pudo escuchar varios gritos por afuera de la puerta de emergencia de la bodega, Juvia temblaba aun de pie_

_-Ju…Juvia no entiende… ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué las personas se están matando?- Cana negó con la cabeza en señal de que no sabía, Juvia guio su mirada por el lugar, y paro en donde se podían ver algunas tuberías, se acercó algo dudosa_

_Levy vio como un zombi era atravesado con un tubo en la cabeza, mientras que alguien la jalaba hacia adentro, una vez estuvo adentro otra mujer que era la que había atacado a los zombis entro y cerró la puerta y se giró hacia ella mientras le tendía una mano para que se levantara_

_-mu…muchas gracias, soy Levy-_

_-no hay de que Levy, ella es Juvia- le dijo a la que reconoció como Cana_

_-¡Cana! ¿Este es tu trabajo?-_

_-así es, era guardia de seguridad-_

_-¿ya se conocían?- pregunto Juvia mientras apretaba contra si el tubo ahora ensangrentado, Levy y Cana asintieron._

_**ola gracias por leer la historia y ¿les gusto este nuevo capitulo? realmente espero que si, ya aparecieron mas personajes, debo de advertir, antes de que pase algo parecido al capitulo anterior, que como dije antes, no todos los personajes pueden sobrevivir, así que si salen, no asegura que lleguen al final, pero eso no significa que no me gusten, en realidad, si salen en mi historia, o por lo menos la mayoría, es porque me gustan, por otro lado, me encantaría que comentaran, se los agradecería con el alma, gracias y que les vaya bien.**  
_


	5. y todo empezó

**___y por fin subí el siguiente capitulo, perdón por la larga tardanza, tuve algunos problemas en la escuela y con la computadora demás de que mi inspiración se fue de vacaciones y se le ocurrió dejarme u.u (jue horrible jue horrible)pero desde ahora actualizare lo mas pronto posible y espero me tengan paciencia, bueno los dejo leer y espero les guste n.n_**

**_Sobreviví_**

_Natsu y Lucy corrían mientras disparan al grupo en crecimiento de zombis que los perseguían, gracias a un descuido de ambos, chocaron contra un tambo de basura creando un estruendoso sonido que atrajo la atención de los zombis más cercanos que empezaron a trotar mientras los perseguía_

_-¡deberías haberte fijado! tonta-_

_-¡cállate! Que no fue del todo mi culpa y déjame disparar- mientras volvía a disparar pero sin atinarle a ningún zombi_

_-¡rayos!- grito lucy al darse cuenta que solo le quedaban seis balas, miro desesperada hacia todos lados hasta que diviso una serie de departamentos de dos pisos con la puerta entre abierta, jalo a natsu que se encontraba disparando mientras Happy revoloteaba alrededor de ellos bastante asustado, ambos corrieron hacia los apartamentos y al entrar cerraron la puerta, pero los zombis se fueron contra ella dificultándoles la tarea de cerrar la puerta._

_-¡Happy! Trae algo para cerrar la puerta le grito natsu mientras que con su cuerpo intentaba mantener afuera a los zombis aunque los muy desgraciados ya habían logrado meter sus manos, lucy se encontraba en las mismas intentando no resbalar y darles oportunidad de entrar, a los pocos minutos que fueron eternos para ambos jóvenes happy volvió con un barrote en las manos, natsu lo tomo y empezó a cerrar la puerta, cuando por fin lo logro suspiro aliviado al igual que lucy pero un fuerte golpe en la puerta los puso en defensa de nuevo dándose cuenta que el barrote no los detendría por mucho, los tres corrieron hacia l piso de arriba pero todas las puertas del lugar parecían cerradas con seguro y las que no empezaron a salir zombis entonces los tres se dirigieron a la azotea donde cerraron la gran puerta y se asomaron para ver la situación de abajo, pero los zombis solo se encontraban amontonados en la puerta por la que habían entrada._

_-¿y bien? ¿Ahora qué hacemos?- pregunto natsu todavía viendo a los zombis, lucy estaba parada bastante pensativa y en su cabeza se encontraba happy, pero en eso se escucharon golpes en la puerta aunque no eran demasiados, eso significaba que los zombis dentro del lugar, y otro golpe los hizo exaltase, pero esta vez fue en la puerta de abajo por donde empezaban a entrar los demás zombis_

_-diablos ¿lucy que hacemos?- pregunto natsu viendo desesperado a su compañera quien estaba igual que el pero mirando a su alrededor el hecho de que se mordiera el labio no le daba buena espina a natsu_

_-¿lucy?- pregunto preocupado pero se asustó cuando casi recibió un puñetazo _

_-¡joder! Estamos en el segundo piso ¿por dónde diablos esperas que salgamos? Estamos rodeados-_

_-¡¿Qué?!...espera un momento luce, debe haber una forma de bajar-_

_-aunque así fuera idiota… el lugar está rodeado de zombis si bajamos los que no han entrado nos cazaran- la cara de terror de natsu y la desesperada de lucy y la contrariada de happy daban al lugar un toque de película de terror, pero entonces lucy corrió al borde del lugar y pareció sonreír_

_-¡lo tengo!-_

_-¿Qué ya tienes una idea?-_

_Si…mira hay que bajar por el borde de este lugar hasta las ventanas y de ahí saltamos al árbol ese…-la idea parecía grandiosa estando en el lugar de ellos y escuchando los incesantes sonidos en la puerta que cada vez se hacían más grandes, amenazando con tumbarla, pero aun en esa situación el rayo de la cordura cruzo por la mente de natsu._

_-¡¿estás loca?! No podemos hacer eso- la mirada que le dirigió lucy hizo que natsu cerrara la boca y pasara saliva_

_-¿tienes una mejor idea?- pregunto algo molesta, volviendo a dejar sin palabras a natsu, algo raro, quien tenía que admitir que la rubia tenía razón en ese aspecto, no tenían una mejor opción que la que había propuesto la rubia, no tuvo más que resignarse, tomo a happy de la cabeza de la rubia y lo miro seriamente_

_-happy…escucha…quiero que vueles hasta la casa de macao y les digas que llegaremos pronto ¿me escuchaste?- el gato asintió y Natsu dirigió una mirada a Lucy que entendió la indirecta y apunto a una gran mansión blanca con una gran reja negra que estaba a solo unas cuadras._

_-esa es la casa de Macao…no te preocupes por nosotros seguro encontramos una manera de llegar- le dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza tiernamente, se había encariñado con él a pesar de haberlo conocido solo hace unas pocas horas atrás_

_-ten cuidado- le susurro Natsu antes de ver como el gato salía volando llamando la atención de uno que otro zombi, pero ninguno lo persiguió, eso les dio alivio y a la vez los preocupo, ambos se miraron unos instantes antes de voltear a ver hacia debajo de nuevo_

_-¿lista?- pregunto natsu, lucy asintió y se deslizo por la orilla del lugar para intentar posar sus pies en las ranuras de las ventanas del lugar mientras era sostenida de los brazos por natsu, una vez hubo alcanzado las ranuras se soltó del techo procurando no perder el equilibrio y caer a una muerte segura donde seria hamburguesa para muertos, en cuanto tuvo el equilibrio suficiente tomo impulso y salto al árbol agarrándose de una de las ramas más altas quedando colgada pero rápidamente empezó a subir y al estar segura le hizo una seña a natsu que sudo frio al ver llegado su turno, hizo lo mismo que la rubia solo que sin quien le sostuviera las manos, al llegar también se soltó perdiendo por unos segundo el equilibrio que le parecieron los segundos más largos de su vida_

_-¡natsu! ¿Estás bien?- natsu la vio una vez se volteo y se posiciono para saltar luego asintió y trago duro_

_-bien natsu…esta podría ser la última vez que respires ¿algo que decir?...si ¡me gustaría tener una mejor idea que esta!-se dijo a si mismo antes de brincar a la misma rama que lucy pero al llegar no se agarró bien y resbalo un poco llegando a ser tocado por los zombis en las puntas de los pies, lucy rápidamente lo jalo y termino de subir quedando ambos recargados en la espalda del otro, luego sacaron sus pistola y las mantuvieron al lado de su rostro mientras miraban a su alrededor, por suerte para ellos la mayor parte de los zombis había entrado al lugar y la otra parte seguía en la parte delantera pero aun así había un grupo de zombis alrededor del árbol y alzaban sus manos en un intento por alcanzarlos._

_-¿Qué hacemos ahora lucy?- pregunto natsu viéndola por sobre su hombro pero sin dejar de vigilar a los zombis, lucy seguía paseando su mirada por el lugar hasta que paro en un lugar en específico, un hueco entre 4 zombis ¡eso era!_

_-¡lo tengo! Natsu dispara a esos zombis hay que hacer un camino lo suficientemente grande como para darnos el tiempo de saltar y correr- natsu la vio sorprendido y no muy convencido pero decidió creer en ella e hizo lo que le dijo_

_-¿listo?- pregunto esta vez lucy que lo miro por sobre su hombro natsu le sonrió de medio lado de forma divertida_

_-jamás estaré listo para algo como esto-lucy rio de acuerdo con el chico que volvió su vista por unos segundos a sus atacantes para luego volver a mirar a la rubia_

_-me parece que es hora de enseñarles quienes son los miembros de Fairy tail ¿no te parece Lu?- pregunto natsu bastante divertido mientras ambos apuntaban a los zombis para empezar a disparar, una vez lograron abrir un pequeño camino entre el grupo de zombis que cada vez se hacía más grande lucy salto sin avisar sorprendiendo a natsu que la siguió una vez pudo_

_-¡avisa la próxima vez que vayas a hacer algo como eso!- le grito mientras corría al lado de lucy después de alcanzarla mientras os zombis iban más atrás pero sin dejar de perseguirlos._

_-lo siento pero era la oportunidad perfecta-_

_-¿y qué pasa si yo no hubiera brincado?- le pregunto molesto sin dejar de acelerar el paso al igual que su compañera, que le sonrió confiada_

_-sabía que me seguirías- la confianza con que lo dijo hizo que natsu bajara su velocidad por unos segundo antes de sonreír divertido y volver a acelerar para arre basar a su compañera por unos centímetro y dar vuelta en una calle, lucy alcanzo a darse cuenta a tiempo para dar la vuelta también_

_-¡oye! Apenas y pude girar ¿crees que tengo poderes para saber lo que piensas?- pregunto tan molesta como natsu hace unos momentos que también la vio con una sonrisa divertida_

_-sabía que me seguirías- le contesto sonriendo de lado, lucy se sonrojo por unos instantes al ver esos ojos profundos clavados en los suyos por unos milisegundos y la sonrisa torcida del joven._

_~~~o~~~~~o~~~~~~o~~~~~~~o~~~~~~o~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~o_

_Wendy corrió a todo lo que sus pies podían, sentía las plantas de sus pies arder a pesar de llevar tenis ¿Qué hubiera pasado si se hubiera dejado los zapatos? Su brazo también presentaba signos de estar lastimado, aunque Gray no jalaba de su brazo con fuerza ya tenían demasiado tiempo así y por eso le dolía quería descansar pero sabía que eso no era una opción en esos momentos, sintió como era empujada hacia una pared y cubierta por el cuerpo de gray, cuando giro su rostro vio a unos 6 zombis pasar, habían descubierto mucho en esas horas que llevaban corriendo rumbo a la mansión de Macao, para empezar los zombis no trotaban del todo ya que solo segundos después dejaban de correr y eso suponía un alivio para ellos y además eran casi ciegos, tal vez no lo fueran por completo pero no te podían a ver a largas distancias y si guardas silencio ni te notan, esa era la forma en que habían llegado a tan solo una cuadra de la que suponía era la mansión de Macao, habían tenido que disparar una o dos veces pero era cuando ya no había otra salida, su gatita charle había despertado hace una hora y la habían mandado volando después de que Gray le dijera cual era la casa(mansión) a la que iban, Wendy estaba preocupada por ella pero el constante movimiento la mantenía ocupada en otras cosas y no le quedaba más que rezar por que llegara bien, salieron de su escondite y retomaron el camino sin muchos contratiempos hasta que llegaron a las rejas del lugar y vieron como charle los esperaba sentada en la rama de un árbol junto con happy._

_-¡happy!- chillo wendy aunque fue callada por gray, wendy cubrió su boca apenada y luego volvió a mirar al gato de su hermano_

_-happy ¿y mi hermano?- pregunto preocupada la joven mientras gray miraba al gato sospechosamente_

_-él está junto con lucy, dijeron que llegarían pronto- wendy suspiro aliviada y gray dejo de ver al gato para sonreír_

_-así que lucy lo encontró eh- pero no termino de hablar cuando escucharon mucho ruido a unas cuantas cuadras poniendo alerta a todos_

_-no hay tiempo tenemos que saltar la cerca, wendy tu primero que los gatos te ayuden- wendy no tuvo tiempo de responder cuando ya era empujada hacia la cerca por gray que sacó su pistola y miraba hacia las calles para asegurarse de que nada muerto se acercara, wendy empezó a escalar mientras ambos gatos la sostenían de la espalda para que no se fuera hacia atrás, una vez paso al otro lado empezó a bajar aún ayudada por los gatos mientras gray empezaba a subir y los ruidos se escuchaban más cercas, una vez ambos estuvieron abajo empezaron a correr a la puerta principal de la mansión cuando escucharon balazos, haciendo voltear al grupo_

_-¿Qué diablos…?-_

_-¿entonces no hay otra forma de salir?- pregunto levy después de explicarle a Juvia que Cana y ella se habían conocido en el gremio antes de que la castaña se hiciera guardia de seguridad_

_-la parte delantera está llena…- contesto Cana mientras bebía de una botella que había sacado de quien sabe dónde, juvia y levy la miraron con una gotita de sudor en sus frentes_

_-pero la puerta principal estaba cerrada con seguro tal vez no hay tantos- retomo el tema levy captando la total atención de juvia y un poco de cana que no dejaba de beber, pero para sorpresa de sus compañeras separo la botella de sus labios y las miro seriamente_

_-hay otra puerta de emergencia en la parte trasera…pero igual tendremos que salir a la parte principal del edificio- esas palabras siguieron de un profundo silencio hecho cortado por Cana_

_-¿y ha donde tenías pensado ir, Levy?- Levy dudo unos segundos antes de contestar por la reacción que tendría Cana_

_-a…a casa de, Macao- termino de decir viendo como el rostro de Cana pasaba de serio a sorprendido y luego a melancólico, Levy y Juvia la veían preocupadas, Levy se acercó poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de su amiga que le regalo una triste sonrisa_

_-entonces hay que apurarnos…tenemos que llegar a casa de Macao- les dijo animadamente aunque por su mente solo pasaba un recuerdo_

_- (flashback) -_

_-me voy a casar…-el silencio reino en la habitación, la joven apretó sus puños mientras se forzaba a sonreír lo cual no funciono, retuvo las lágrimas en sus ojos para no demostrar una debilidad demasiado grande_

_-mmm…ya…ya veo…que…que te vaya bien- dijo sin levantar la mirada del suelo donde empezaban a caer las lágrimas, el hombre frente a ella no se movió aunque miraba dolido las expresiones de uno de sus seres más queridos en varios sentidos, apretó sus puños sin estar realmente seguro de porque diría lo siguiente pero se sentía con la obligación de decir la verdad_

_-ella está embarazada…-esas palabras se clavaron en el corazón de Cana como una daga, no dijo palabra alguna viendo se incapaz de hablar sin llorar más, Macao la vio tristemente después de todo habían sido amigos desde hace años incluso antes de que ella se pudiera unir a fairy tail, se acercó a ella y le puso una mano en el hombro sintiendo como su cuerpo temblaba_

_-Cana…nosotros siempre seremos amigos…seguiré trabajando aquí, y procura no durar demasiado tiempo soltera, la juventud no dura por siempre- esas palabras en esa situación eran hasta crueles pero a Macao no se le ocurría otra cosa, solo pudo ver como Cana salía del lugar sin levantar la mirada, una vez salió de la habitación camino un poco más hasta llegar a la barra y detenerse, se sentía tan débil emocionalmente y eso estaba mal, después de todo era hija de uno de los mejores agentes de Fairy tail y debía poner su nombre en alto, por eso ella había decidido entrar en esa organización, levanto su mirada volteándola rápidamente a otro lado que no fuera a donde estaba Macao hablando con su "prometida" realmente le dolía todo eso, ellos habían mantenido una gran amistad que podía fácilmente confundirse con otra cosa, y realmente no le hubiera molestado que así fuera pero ahora…las lágrimas se amontonaron más en sus ojos y entonces o vio…lo que quizás fuera su ruta de escape…el anuncio donde decían que necesitaban guardias de seguridad, decidida se levantó y camino hasta el anuncio dispuesta a tomarlo…_

_- (fin flashback) -_

_Mantuvo su mirada fija en la puerta mientras apuntaba con la pistola, sus manos temblaban nerviosas por lo que estaba a punto de pasar, se estaban jugando el todo por todo al arriesgarse así pero no les quedaba de otra si querían vivir más de unos 2 días, miro a sus compañeras que estaban igual que ella, Juvia mantenía el tubo alzado, lista para atacar y Levy había tomado otro tubo un poco más pequeño para defenderse, ella era la única con pistola y ya no le quedaban muchas balas_

_-bien repasemos el plan…saldremos lo más discretas posibles y tomaremos las balas de la cabina de seguridad y saldremos por la puerta trasera para ir a casa de Macao ¿entendido?- las otras dos asintieron volviendo a poner su total atención en la puerta y levy quien la abriría, Cana y Juvia la vieron expectantes tomar la perilla y como las volteaba a verlas para obtener una afirmación inmediata…y todo empezó._

_**hola! ¿les gusto? realmente espero que si ¿que tal les pareció Cana? se que hubo varios errores y me disculpo por eso, también espero les haiga gustado la pequeña escena Nalu que hubo, pronto empezaran a haber mas escenas, les agradezco por haber leído y les agradezco aun mas a los que me dejaron mensajes y agregaron la historia a sus favoritos, espero me dejen sus comentarios al respecto se los agradecería bastante n.n bueno...**_

_**ADIOS Y SUERTE!**_


	6. Los hermanos se encuentran!

**_Hola! un capitulo corto lo siento espero realmente les guste n.n, y también espero perdonen mi tardanza a la hora de actualizar espero realmente tardar menos lo hubiera subido antes pero tenia ciertos problemas pero basta de excusas quiero agradecer a todos los que siguen mi historia y han dejado reviews o me han agregado a sus favoritos, eso hace que tenga mas ganas de escribir ;D  
_**

**_fairy tail pertenece a hiro mashima solo la trama me pertenece a mi_**

**_Sobreviví _**

_Natsu ya había dejado de disparar y se concentraba en correr junto a la rubia a su lado, de pronto al mirar atentamente el portal de la mansión a la que se dirigían se dio cuenta de ya había personas ahí y una de ellas era…_

_-¡Wendy!- llamo extasiado y feliz de ver a su querida hermana menor a salvo_

_-es… ¡Gray!- pero su sonrisa se borró de su rostro al escuchar ese grito tan emocionado, no sabía la razón pero le había molestado, ya después se preocuparía por eso pero los sonidos de varios cuerpos caer al suelo ya sea porque eran más lentos que los demás y eran tirados o porque eran alcanzados por las balas que eran lanzados por una figura femenina de cabello castaño, Natsu y Lucy voltearon a ver como salían tres figuras de un callejón unos metros antes de la horda de zombis que los perseguían, y casi por instinto los 5 empezaron a correr hacia la reja para escalarla sin importarles que no se hubieran presentado como normalmente se hacía, pero esa situación obviamente no era para nada "**normal**" Natsu frunció su ceño y apretó la mandíbula mientras apretaba en su mano su pistola sin municiones, a su lado Lucy hizo exactamente lo mismo para luego tomar impulso y saltar agarrándose de la parte más alta de la reja a la que pudo llegar y empezar a escalar tan rápido como sus habilidades se lo permitieran al igual que los demás, Juvia que era la más lenta a causa de su vestimenta sintió como un zombi la jalaba de si tobillo izquierdo y como sus manos se raspaban a causa del jalón no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño grito que alerto a los demás, Juvia maldijo el haber soltado su tubo que cayó al piso para segundos después atravesar la cabeza del zombi que la jalaba, supuso que cierto azabache que lo tenía en las manos lo había recogido del mismo, cuando todos terminaron de pasar al otro lado respiraron un poco más aliviados y se alejaron de la reja que estaba cada vez más llena de zombis_

_-¡hermano!- grito Wendy antes de correr a los brazos de Natsu quien extendió los brazos para recibirla con una sonrisa._

_-Wendy me alegro tanto de que estés bien- le susurro mientras algunas lágrimas salían de sus ojos las cuales se limpió al instante, todos los observaban en silencio hasta que un par de gatos se acercó._

_-Happy, Charle ustedes también están bien- los cuatro se abrazaron y los demás decidieron darles su espacio y se voltearon a ver entre ellos._

_-Levy…- susurro Gray sorprendido y a la vez feliz mientras Lucy la abrazaba con varias lágrimas en os ojos y al abrazo se sumó Cana._

_-Cana tú también estas aquí- murmuro Lucy sorprendida, después de todo tenía casi dos años sin verla, ambas se abrazaron con fuerza y luego Lucy se acercó a Gray y le sonrió_

_-sabía que podrías- le dijo con una sonrisa burlona_

_-¿acaso te atreviste a dudar de mis habilidades?- pregunto el de una forma arrogante y con una sonrisa de lado, Lucy rio feliz de tener ahí a su mejor amigo y puso unos dedos en el pecho del empujándolo levemente_

_-deberías dejar de ser tan arrogante- Gray levanto una ceja divertido y sonrió aún más a unos metros de ellos una Joven peli azul se mordía la manga de su camisa mientras veía la escena y Natsu había dejado de abrazar a su hermana para toparse con la escena sintiendo así un pequeño piqueteo en su pecho, él le iba a dar las gracias por haber mantenido a su hermana sana y salva pero ahora podía quedarse esperando las gracias sentado, el tipo no le agrada ni un poco y realmente seguía sin estar muy seguro del porqué, Cana que recordó que a pocos metros estaba la reja donde varios zombis se amontonaban intentando alcanzarlos dio unos pasos enfrente._

_-me encanta la idea de ver a viejos amigos pero creo que no deberíamos quedarnos aquí… ¡ah! Y esta es Juvia- dijo mientras jalaba de un brazo a Juvia para que se acercara, Juvia se sonrojo especialmente cuando sintió la mirada de cierto azabache_

_-Ju…Juvia se alegra de conocerlos- murmuro y momentos después todos empezaron a caminar hacia la puerta principal de la mansión, una vez estuvieron en la puerta, Gray y Cana se asomaron por la ventanas, mientras Lucy intentaba iluminar un poco las ventanas de arriba para ver si veía algo._

_-parece despejado…- susurro Lucy lo suficientemente alto para que los demás la escucharan, Gray apunto con su pistola la puerta mientras lucy la habría, pero no había nada, ni un alma, el recibidor estaba obscuro con unas cuantas manchas de sangre pero nada más, había dos pasillos y dos puertas, no se escuchaba nada, todos entraron y cerraron las puertas principales poniendo un escritorio cercano como escudo para hacer más peso._

_-bien… ¿hacia dónde vamos?- pegunto Gray mirando a los demás que también parecían pensar la situación y Natsu abrazaba por los hombros a su hermana para darle tranquilidad, Charle y Happy estaban cada uno sobre la cabeza de su dueño._

_-yo…yo propongo que…que vallamos por el pasillo, tal vez nos lleve a la oficina de Macao- propuso Lucy siendo seguida por Natsu y Levy pero Cana los detuvo._

_-no…puede que tengas razón en eso pero, si la oficina está en medio o en el segundo piso y nos vamos directamente no sabremos si hay de esas cosas aquí adentro y podrían emboscarnos y como no tendríamos a donde huir…- todos guardaron silencio mientras pensaban en lo que Cana había dicho._

_-entonces… Juvia no sabe lo que debemos hacer-_

_-simple…algunos hay que revisar la casa y otros vayan directo a la oficina- esta vez fue Gray el que dio la solución, como todos estuvieron de acuerdo Gray y Levy tomaron la puerta de la izquierda…pero los demás no se ponían de acuerdo._

_-yo iré…-dijeron al mismo tiempo Lucy y Natsu ambos se voltearon a ver hasta que Natsu se acerco_

_-no mejor tú ve con Wendy y Juvia a buscar la oficina- lo que dijo Natsu sonó como un favor, uno que no le gusto para nada a Lucy que sentía que la menospreciaban._

_-ni siquiera sabemos si ese es el camino a la oficina- le reprocho Lucy cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo desafiante, no estaba dispuesta a que pensaran que era débil, aunque ya le había demostrado a Natsu que no lo era al salvarle el trasero unas cuantas veces, Natsu pareció hacer una mueca de desesperación pero se obligó a recuperar la calma._

_-pero es lo más seguro, además que si hay alguien aquí te reconocerán más a ti que a mí- Natsu puso una mano sobre el hombro de Lucy y la miro a los ojos, mientras ella todavía parecía negarse._

_-dejen su pelea de pareja para otro día… ¡tú! El chico de pelo rosa macsu, tatsu, yacsu…- decía Cana a lo que ambos se sonrojaron y Natsu se alejó de Lucy para luego fruncir el ceño y bufar_

_-es Natsu…- le contesto con una mueca de desesperación._

_-como sea, tu vienes conmigo los demás se van por el pasillo y buscan la oficina- entonces empezó a caminar hacia la puerta de la derecha sin darle tiempo a nadie de quejarse, especialmente a Lucy quien bufo aun con un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas y empezó a caminar hacia el pasillo murmurando cosas inentendibles para sus compañeras que solo se miraron entre sí._

_-Lucy toma- le dijo la pequeña Wendy mientras le extendía la pistola a Lucy quien la miro y le sonrió dulcemente._

_-Wendy… me alegro que estés bien, antes de irnos creo que deberíamos presentarnos bien ¿no creen?- pregunto mientras miraba a Juvia que las miro algo apenada_

_-Ju… Juvia Loxar…Juvia es…no Juvia era secretaria de la señorita Minerva- Lucy y Wendy le sonrieron para calmarla y darle confianza._

_-soy Lucy, miembro de Fairy Tail- le extendió la mano a lo que Juvia acepto gustosa._

_-yo…yo soy Wendy Dragnel, estudio en el instituto medio y ellos son Happy y Charle- se presentó algo tímida y después señalo a ambos gatos._

_-Aye/ un gusto- le contestaron ambos lo que dejo sorprendida a Juvia, pero fue jalada por Lucy de un brazo lo cual no le dejo tiempo de seguir hablando, empezaron a adentrarse más al pasillo y se detuvieron antes de llegar a las escaleras, Lucy volteo a ver a Juvia y Wendy que venían detrás de ella, Juvia armada con un tubo._

_-¿listas?- ambas asintieron dudosamente y entonces subieron el pasillo seguía despejado, se fueron fijando por cada puerta pero algunas habitaciones estaban vacías solo un poco desacomodadas o intactas, entonces llegaron a una habitación de dos puertas, Juvia abrió la puerta lentamente, cuando Lucy se asomó solo pudo escuchar el cómo unas armas se cargaban._

_-¿Lucy…?_

_**y... ¿ que tal? ¿les gusto? espero, espero que si aunque este capitulo es corto pero es que quise dejarlo en suspenso (si claro que suspenso) quiero agradecer (simas agradecimientos XD) a los que leyeron hasta aquí y mas a los que escriban review o me agreguen a favoritos y no es obligatorio pero no pierden nada con dejar un pequeño mensaje (o grande como ustedes quieran) para quejarse (sin insultos por favor) recomendaciones o si les gusto así de simple...sin mas que decir que me divertí escribiendo este capitulo y todos los demás me despido (P.D: natsu es algo difícil de controlar ¿saben? se revela cuando algo que no le parece se me ocurre y eso dificulta todo u.u) **_

_**¡ ADIÓS Y SUERTE!**_


	7. reencuentro

******Hola se que me tarde casi un mes en actualizar pero me costo bastante que mi inspiración volviera de sus vacaciones no aceptadas (por mi) y pues ya se imaginan sufrí bastante a causa de esto mientras intentaba sacar ideas de donde obviamente no tenia espero me perdonen por la tardanza y sin mas que decir les dejo este nuevo capitulo.**

**P.D: los personajes de fairy tail no me pertenecen solo la rara historia o trama que aqui se presenta los personajes pertenecen a su creador Hiro Mashima-sama troll.**

**Sobreviví **

_Lucy miro sorprendida a un castaño de traje junto a un peli-azul, ambos le apuntaban con un arma protegiendo a un hombre de traje con bigote y a su lado un niño pelinegro._

_- ¿Loke…Jellal?...- pregunto la rubia observando la sorpresa en los dos hombres de pistola, el castaño con lentes de sol y el peli-azul con un tatuaje rojo en el rostro, ambos la miraban sorprendidos._

_-Lucy… ¡estás bien! Qué alivio- el castaño con lentes bajo su arma y se acercó a Lucy para abrazarla, lo cual Lucy acepto gustosa sintiendo el mismo alivio que su compañero al ver a varios conocidos bien._

_-realmente me alegro de que se encuentren bien- miro a su amigo y le sonrió antes de ver al hombre que se encontraba detrás del escritorio junto a su hijo._

_-cuanto tiempo Macao- le saludo desde lejos antes de mirar bien al niño a su lado que le mantuvo la mirada unos cuantos segundos antes de correr hacia ella._

_-¡Lucy-nee!- ambos se abrazaron mientras Jellal hacia pasar a Wendy y Juvia para cerrar la puerta con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido._

_-yo también me alegro mucho de que estés bien Lucy… ¿pero cómo llegaron aquí?- pregunto el peli-azul mirando a las tres mujeres, el castaño se acomodó los lentes y las miro con atención._

_-nosotras no venimos del gremio nos juntamos aquí, 4 están abajo viendo si no hay más zombis aquí dentro, veníamos por municiones antes de dirigirnos al gremio- termino de contar, simple y sencillamente, los demás solo la vieron, Macao salió de detrás del escritorio y se acercó a la rubia, que aún tenía una mano sobre la cabellera negra del niño de 12 años._

_-entonces supongo nos iremos juntos ¿no? ¿Quién más viene con ustedes?- Lucy lo miro seriamente antes de hacerse a un lado para dejar a la vista a Juvia y Wendy._

_-ella es Juvia Loxar y ella Wendy Dragnel, su hermano mayor; Natsu está abajo junto con Levy, Gray y… Cana- murmuro el ultimo nombre sin perder detalle de las expresiones del hombre frente a ella que levanto ambas cejas sorprendido antes de formar una minúscula sonrisa en sus labios; una sonrisa de alivio._

_-vaya… no creí que fueran tantos, enserio me alegro que estén bien aunque era de esperar, no por nada son parte o fueron parte de Fairy Tail- les sonrió orgulloso recordando sus tiempos a sus amigos y con eso también como fue que dejo la organización y como sintió por primera vez la mirada decepcionada de alguien hacia su persona; Cana, decepciono a Cana en sobremanera y hasta la fecha se sentía incapaz de verla de nuevo al rostro por temor de ver esa mirada en ella de nuevo, lo único bueno de aquella situación había sido su amado hijo Romeo por el que daría su vida sin dudarlo, no se arrepentía aunque hubiera perdido a una persona tan valiosa pero aun así sentía una extraña presión en su pecho al recordarla y recordar lo poco que había sabido de ella esos últimos 11 años "escuche que se volvió una tomadora compulsiva" imposible había sido su respuesta "es la mejor tomadora nunca cae borracha y siempre apuesta" eso tiene que ser mentira volvió a responder sin poderlo creer con su hijo de dos años en brazos "escuche que tiene una relación con un tal Laxus" no pudo responder nada al sentir un gran nudo en su garganta y sus esperanzas de ser perdonado destrozarse hasta que sintió el jalón en su ropa hecho por su hijo de 6 años "ya no es parte de Fairy Tail, ahora tiene un trabajo permanente en otra sección" solo pudo bromear diciendo que ya no sería una mercenaria como a veces los llamaban, mientras por dentro de decepcionaba, ya no podría verla cuando pasara por el gremio, aunque quizás eso era lo mejor, también recordó porque había llamado Romeo a su hijo._

__ (flashback) __

_-¿entonces no piensas tener hijos Macao?- pregunto una divertida Cana mientras bebía de su jugo de frutas ya que no le gustaba el alcohol y Macao solo se rascaba la cabeza algo divertido._

_-no está en mis planes… ¿a ti si te gustaría?- ninguno de los dos recordaba la razón por la cual terminaron en esa platica pero no les molestaba, Cana dejo de beber de su jugo para llevarse la mano al mentón y luego sonreír._

_-quizás… no es tan mala la idea- respondió sacando una sonrisa divertida de su amigo que se llevó un trago de cerveza a la boca._

_-¿y cómo le pondrías?- Cana después de escuchar la pregunta sonrió y contesto con simpleza._

_-Romeo… como el de la historia esa que me conto Levy- Macao rio divertido ante la respuesta de su amiga castaña que también sonrió._

_-realmente estás loca Cana para querer ponerle así a la pobre criatura- se carcajeo Macao mientras Cana lo golpeaba levemente en el brazo como reproche._

_-el loco eres tu…alcohólico- se quejó siseando la última palabra, mientras Macao le daba un largo trago a su tarro con la pura intención de molestarla y luego reír._

_-¡hey! No puedes quejarte, si tan solo lo probaras luego nos entenderías._

_-lo dudo Macao… a menos que me esté muriendo en depresión no pienso tomar una sola gota de alcohol ¡es más! Ni así lo hare… lo prometo y sabes que yo siempre cumplo- Macao le paso un brazo por sus hombros sonriendo afablemente._

_-está bien señorita yo nunca tomare alcohol, pero deberías respetar nuestras decisiones-_

_-está bien viejo pervertido rabo verde, pero promete que no harás **más **estupideces de las que ya has hecho a causa del alcohol y sabes a qué tipo me refiero- le dijo alzando un dedo mientras que con él le apuntaba el pecho y le empujaba levemente con una expresión seria rara en ella, Macao se soltó a reír divertido y acerco un poco más a la castaña antes de responder._

_-lo prometo por nuestra amistad Cana Alberona-_

__ (fin flashback) __

_Esa era la razón por la cual Macao se sentía incapaz de mirarla a la cara, había roto una promesa que había hecho por su amistad, se sentía una de las peores personas del mundo, pero ya no había vuelta atrás, todos los integrantes de Fairy Tail observaban a Macao con atención, n ignorantes a lo acontecido en el pasado, pero decidieron que la situación actual era más importante por lo tanto volvieron su atención al ruido de las escaleras de la mansión, Loke y Jellal alzaron sus armas atentón mientras Wendy y Romeo se escondían detrás de Lucy que estaba al lado de Juvia. Natsu caminaba después de haber golpeado a un par de zombis que había pertenecido a la servidumbre de la mansión, había podido hacerlo con facilidad así que no hubo problema, pero bufo molesto al recordar a ese tipo de nombre Gray con Lucy, no tenía idea de porque se molestaba pero lo estaba; estaba muy, pero muy molesto._

_-deja de bufar por tus problemas amorosos y concéntrate- se quejó Cana mientras revidaba una habitación siendo seguida por Natsu que la miro molesta._

_-yo no tengo problemas amorosos Caya- Cana dejo de caminar para voltear y encasquetarle un golpe en la cabeza al peli-rosa que solo la agarro adolorido._

_-¡hey!- se quejó pero Cana lo volvió a golpear._

_-¿y a ti que te pasa? ¡Loca demente!- Cana estuvo a punto de soltarle otro golpe cuando escucho un ruido venir del pasillo continuo, se agacho y le hizo una seña a Natsu para que se callara e hiciera lo mismo, pronto escucharon una respiración entre cortada y pasos arrastrados… zombis, ambos se miraron y lo emboscaron acabando con el sin hacer mucho ruido, luego continuaron revisando las habitaciones que se encontraban, las cuales estaban vacías pronto vieron las escaleras y antes de llegar a ellas se detuvieron al escuchar más ruidos pero luego vieron llegar a Gray y Levy._

_-vaya… parece que el lugar ya es seguro- Gray asintió y empezó a subir las escaleras siendo seguido por los otros tres, cuando llegaron arriba revisaron las habitaciones excepto la última; de dos grandes puertas y de donde salían voces y cuando Cana estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta esta se abrió sola quedando cara a cara con Macao quien no pudo ocultar su sorpresa._

_-¡hermano!- Cana y Macao dejaron de observarse para mirar a Wendy correr a los brazos de su hermano con ambos gatos en sus manos, todos se observaron y Gray se acercó a ambos hombres de traje para chocar puños._

_-realmente me alegro estés bien hermano- Loke y Gray empezaron a hablar, mientras los demás parecían intercambiar alguna que otra palabra, no porque no tuvieran que contarse si no por la presión de querer salir vivos del lugar._

_-Macao ¿tienes municiones?- pregunto Cana haciendo a todos guardar silencio mientras Macao empezaba a caminar fuera de la oficina siendo seguido rápidamente por Loke y Jellal que les hizo una seña para que los siguieran también, empezaron a recorrer el pasillo y luego bajaron las escaleras tomando camino al otro pasillo de la derecha pasaron tres puertas antes de llegar a una de metal, donde Macao metió una llave abriendo la puerta con cuidado y encendiendo las luces dejando ver un cuarto con varias municiones y armas._

_-quizás deje Fairy Tail pero seguí teniendo cierto contacto laboral con el maestro y el cada mes me enviaba armas por si las necesitaba- termino de decir viendo como todos empezaban a tomar armas y a cargar las propias, a su lado paso Cana sin dirigirle siquiera la mirada quizás ignorándolo o quizás demasiado concentrada en tomar y cargar armas, cuando todos tomaron alguna silla cercana o simplemente se sentaron en el suelo Cana saco una botella de alcohol nadie sabe cuándo como o de dónde pero ella la tenía en la mano, lo cual le saco un suspiro resignado a Juvia que había tomado una K-45 y ahora veía reprobatoriamente a Cana beber._

_-creí que dijiste que jamás tomarías alcohol- dijo Macao mientras cargaba una K-15 de un calibre viendo a Cana de reojo que dejo de beber y le sonrió irónicamente haciendo que Macao captara el mensaje y voltease a mirar a su hijo que platicaba con Wendy._

_-no soy la única que hizo algo que dijo que jamás haría ¿no crees?- y ahí estaba otra vez esa mirada decepcionada que ya estaba bien grabada en su conciencia._

_-Macao tengo una duda ¿Por qué el maestro pensó que necesitarías tantas armas?- pregunto Gray obteniendo así la atención de todos en el lugar y sobre todo de Macao que suspiro y empezó a cargar una colt. 45._

_-ya deberían por lo menos haber escuchado que en Fairy Tail hay una vieja "tradición" cada 5 años se le encarga a un integrante elegido por el maestro según su fuerza, lealtad hacia el gremio y habilidades que no es lo mismo que fuerza, todo para cuidar de algo en especial por 5 años, algo demasiado valioso que tiene mucho que ver con el inicio de Fairy Tail, estas personas suelen ser blanco de maleantes y organizaciones durante y después de haber cuidado de "eso" es por esa razón que me daba armas, no podía permitir que me atraparan y les dijera la verdad sobre "eso"- Lucy apretó la pistola entre sus manos para luego llevar su mano izquierda al pequeño llavero con la insignia del gremio y apretarlo acción que no pasó desapercibida para Macao._

_-"eso" es algo realmente valioso que podría hacer demasiado daño si cayera en manos de otros, por esa razón no es resguardada por la misma persona por mucho tiempo para que no la encuentren, nadie sabe que es concretamente ya que lo que resguardamos es una forma de llegar a lo realmente valioso, normalmente los únicos que saben esto son a los que eligen y el maestro, ni los que alguna vez lo resguardamos sabemos quién lo cuidara después ni que es en realidad solo sabemos que nunca debemos hablar de él y cuidarlo con nuestras vidas yo lo cuide hace dos años ahora debe estar en manos de alguien o "algo" más desde hace 2 años- termino de hablar empezando a sentir como el aire del lugar se volvía un poco más pesado._

_-la razón por la que se los conté es porque no creo que ahora importe mucho, si esta ciudad es destruida "eso" también lo será por lo tanto no hay problema, incluso creo que Erza también debía haberlo cuidado- al escuchar el nombre Jellal apretó la pistola mientras fruncía el ceño con impotencia._

_-Erza… ¿Dónde estás?- se preguntó en un susurro que solo Lucy que estaba cerca alcanzo a oír bajando la mirada haciéndose la misma pregunta._

_-ahora ¿Cuál es su plan?- pregunto Loke sacando a todos de sus pensamientos mientras salían de la habitación ya bien armados y se dirigían a la entrada principal viendo por la ventana como los zombis se amontonaban cada vez más en la reja impidiéndoles salir._

_-diablos- susurro Gray al ver la situación para mirar a Lucy y asentir._

_-teníamos pensado dirigirnos a Fairy Tail, e lugar es grande y resistente, podríamos refugiarnos mientras vemos una forma de salir de la ciudad-_

_-me parece bien… ¿pero cómo le haremos para llegar ahí?- pregunto Jellal apuntando hacia la reja que parecía empezar a ceder, Lucy y Gray bajaron la cabeza y suspirando._

_-no lo habíamos pensado… no sabíamos que resultaría así- contesto Gray mientras Lucy ser recargaba en una de las paredes cerca de Natsu._

_-la única salida es el muro derecho, es débil porque estaba a punto de ser rellenado, quizás podremos atravesarlo con un auto- acoto Jellal siendo observado por todos que parecían buscar opciones._

_-¿hay un auto aquí?- pregunto Natsu también recargándose en la pared viendo como Jellal negaba resignado hasta que volteo a ver a la pared entonces Natsu pudo escuchar un ruido que se acercaba._

_-ese ruido es… ¿un auto?- pregunto Lucy pegándose a la pared antes de que Natsu saltara sobre ella quitándola del lugar justo en el momento en que el cofre de una camioneta atravesara la pared, pero las luces de la misma les impedía ver quién era el conductor, solo pudieron escuchar cómo se bajaba del auto abriendo la puerta y bajando por los escombros, Natsu tosió y abrió los ojos viendo a Lucy debajo del también tosiendo._

_-¡hey tú! ¡Idiota! ¿Acaso querías matarnos?- pregunto molesto mientras los demás no salían del shock, hasta que Jellal y Gray reaccionaron apuntado al individuo con sus armas._

_-perdón no creí que estuvieras exactamente en esa pared- se escuchó a una voz decir mientras se paraba enfrente de todos y los faroles del auto dejaban de alumbrarla dejando a la vista a una peli-roja de cabello largo atado en una coleta alta con dos mechones cayendo a cada lado de su rostro y su copete de lado con un pantalón negro entubado y una camisa blanca de botones rota de las mangas con un listón en el cuello, de grandes ojos cafés y cuerpo envidiable._

_-realmente lo siento- se volvió a disculpar._

_-¡Erza!-_

_**¿y que tal? ¿les gusto? espero que si les agradezco a todos los que hayan leído mi historia y hayan dejado un mensaje y agregado a favoritos y espero seguir recibiendo mensajes eso me inspira a seguir ya sea un mensaje constructivo que yo se necesito o para decirme Hola n.n aunque agradecería mucho me dijeran mas que eso bueno tal vez me tarde tan bien para subir el nuevo capitulo aunque espero que no bien sin mas que decir Adiós y Suerte.**_


	8. Hades y Zeref

**¡Hola! no lo puedo creer acabo de subir el capitulo anterior y ya subí este ¡todo un milagro! normalmente tardo de una semana a un mes en subir un nuevo capitulo y ahora tan solo dos días algo sorprendente, bueno espero les guste este capitulo.**

**P.D: los personajes de fairy tail no me pertenecen, si no a su creador Hiro Mashima-sama troll.**

**Sobreviví**

_Un hombre rubio de traje con el cabello peinado hacia atrás y de aproximadamente 30 años se encontraba sentado en un sillón de piel negra enfrente de otro de más tamaño en donde se encontraba sentado una mujer de cabello negro, lacio y largo con una cinta blanca como diadema y un vestido negro con escote y una abertura en la pierna izquierda que sostenía en su mano derecha una copa de cristal con vino tinto y en su rostro una sonrisa coqueta mientras que enfrente de ambos sillones se encontraba un escritorio donde estaba sentado un hombre de avanzada edad una gran barba blanca y bigote con el cabello hacia atrás una mirada seria y un parche en su ojo derecho, este alto y fornido hombre, demasiado para su edad leía unas hojas que se encontraban frente a él antes de sonreír satisfecho y mirar a las personas frente a su escritorio._

_-¿Qué paso Hades? ¿Algo bueno?- pregunto la mujer viéndolo divertida antes de llevarse la copa a los labios de forma elegante._

_-al parecer todo salió bien, te felicito Ultear hiciste bien tu trabajo… ahora solo necesito las llaves- el hombre apodado Hades se levantó de su asiento y salió de la oficina caminando varios pasillos hasta llegar a dos puertas de metal que al abrirlas se podía ver un enorme cuarto de paredes blancas con varias computadoras y objetos de laboratorio y casi al final una vitrina donde en medio de ella se encontraba una cama de metal con el cuerpo de una mujer._

_-¿Zeref?- pregunto el hombre de forma seria para ver como de una pequeña puerta salía un hombre de tés blanca, cabellos negro y revuelto con un mechón hacia arriba y mirada pasiva con una túnica blanca, el mismo hombre al verlo solo se acercó a la vitrina y le dio la espalda._

_-¿Qué pasa Purehito?- _

_-necesito saber si llevas algún avance con la investigación sobre el virus que creo Mavis- Zeref solo bajo su mirada al escuchar el nombre de Mavis._

_-Mavis no creo ese virus para nada que pudiera perjudicar, lo hizo para…-_

_-para salvarte de morir de cáncer…sé muy bien para que creo ese virus mi maestra Zeref, pero ella no tenía idea de lo que descubrió ¡mírate! Eres mucho más viejo que yo y pareces mi hijo- le respondió alzando un poco las manos y señalando a Zeref, que solo volteo a verlo de manera triste._

_-eso no es algo bueno como crees Purehito, no busques algo de lo que luego puedas arrepentirte- Hades ignoro lo antes dicho y camino hasta el vitral y puso una mano sobre él._

_-mi maestra fue una gran persona que logro grandes cosas… pero no fue lo suficientemente lista como para darles el uso ideal, luego se llevó todos esos grandes descubrimientos con ella cuando murió dejando como único legado su laboratorio… pero… ese lugar esta resguardado por esos mercenarios, he buscado la forma de entrar y la única es usando las llaves, pero es tan difícil saber quién las tiene si cada cierto tiempo cambian de persona… realmente me hubiera gustado obtener las anotaciones de Mavis de otra forma pero ese Makarov no me dejo otra opción que usar uno de los pocos descubrimientos que se conocen de Mavis Varmilion la mejor científica y matemática del último siglo, hare lo que sea necesario para obtener la juventud eterna… ¡la inmortalidad! Un virus que regenera las células viejas cada cierto tiempo y te permite seguir joven… un verdadero descubrimiento… pero esas hadas se empeñan en esconder todos los grandes secretos de mi maestra- mientras hablaba Hades mantuvo la vista en el cuerpo de la mujer en la cama que estaba conectada a varios aparatos, Zeref mantuvo la vista donde mismo pero con diferentes pensamientos._

_-Mavis sabia y entendía que todo tiene un final, igual la vida ella a causa de que no tuvo tiempo no uso el virus en nadie más que yo y este fue el resultado pero no es algo que yo pedí, ahora solo puedo ver cómo la gente a mi alrededor va muriendo mientras yo sigo aquí… entre ellos Mavis; mi mejor amiga, realmente no tienes idea de nada Purehito ¡escúchame! Deja esta absurda idea que solo va a causar sufrimiento- le dijo Zeref intentado en vano hacer recapacitar al hombre a su lado, Hades solo bufo volteando a verlo de una forma amenazante y camino hacia el escritorio dejando los papeles que llevaba en su mano._

_-el que no tiene idea de nada eres tu Zeref, eres igual a mi maestra no aprovechas las oportunidades… pero eso no importa ya, yo no desaprovechare ninguna- su voz sonó decidida y su único ojo transmitía terquedad._

_-no creo que Mavis hubiera querido eso cuando te tomo como aprendiz y te permitió liderar Fairy Tail- antes de que Zeref pudiera darse cuenta Hades ya lo había tomado del cuello de la bata y alzado del piso._

_-no tientes tu suerte doctor… puedes ser joven todo el tiempo que quieras pero todavía puedo matarte de un balazo, reza porque tus conocimientos me sigan siendo necesarios- _

_-puedes matarme si quieres… me estarías haciendo un favor- ambos se miraron un largo tiempo a los ojos de manera amenazante de parte de hades y de una manera triste de Zeref hasta que Hades lo bajo._

_-como dije: alégrate de que todavía necesito de tus conocimientos y reza porque siga siendo igual- cuando termino de amenazarlo se dirigió de nuevo al escritorio y tomo otra carpeta para abrirla._

_-¿Cómo va? ¿Has avanzado en algo?- pregunto de forma seria mandando una mirada al cuerpo en la cama metálica, se podía distinguir un poco el cabello rubio y su piel blanca, Zeref se acomodó la bata y también miro al cuerpo de una manera compasiva y luego miro las mismas hojas que Hades._

_-al parecer su sangre es compatible pero no es totalmente inmune como creíamos, solo el proceso es más retardado aun así parece que cambia un poco las propiedades del virus H, puede controlar un poco más su cuerpo y necesidades aun en el estado de putrefacción que padecen los cuerpos que sufren de resurrección de células- Zeref se había adentrado a la vitrina para revisar los signos vitales de la mujer dentro siendo seguido de cerca por Hades._

_-¿putrefacción? Pero si no parece estar en descomposición- hablo Hades mostrando una pequeña mueca de sorpresa, en cambio Zeref seguía con la misma expresión._

_-a eso me refiero, la putrefacción es por dentro, en sus órganos vitales menos el cerebro que es lo que la mantiene "viva"- termino de decir Zeref saliendo de la vitrina y Hades le siguió después de echarle una mirada al rostro de la bella mujer "lastima" pensó al ver el desperdicio que se estaba haciendo al matar a una mujer tan bella._

_- ¿tienes la cura? De esa forma podríamos tener el mismo efecto que el virus D por un tiempo mientras lo encontramos-_

_-la cura si existe… esta junto al virus D en el laboratorio de Mavis- termino de decir Zeref de forma calmada viendo los expedientes que Hades había traído mientras este lo miraba encolerizado._

_-entonces tengo que descubrir quien cuidaba las llaves y encontrarlas… dile a Ultear que mande a su equipo a investigar- termino de hablar Hades dirigiéndose a una figura musculosa que se encontraba en la puerta con una sonrisa maliciosa, pero la sombra cubría sus ojos y su cabello dejando apenas visible la cicatriz en forma de rayo en su ojo y ceja._

_-como digas… jefe-_

_-¡Erza!- gritaron todos los que la conocían acercándose a excepción de Lucy que seguía en el suelo debajo de Natsu que veía la escena sin entender._

_-¿Quién es ella? ¿La conocen?- pregunto Natsu confundido, con el ceño fruncido y apuntando a la pelirroja._

_-así es… ella es un miembro de Fairy Tail y amiga mía- contesto Lucy empujando un poco a Natsu para quitárselo de encima, este cuando se dio cuenta de la posición se levantó y la ayudo a levantarse._

_-¿y porque viniste aquí Erza? ¿Sabías que estábamos aquí?- pregunto Gray acercándose a ella mientras todos veían la camioneta y por detrás de ella a lo lejos cuerpos acercándose_

_-me imagine que así seria… mi instinto nunca falla- les aclaro con su voz segura y guiñando un ojo antes de dirigirle una mirada de alivio al perfil de Jellal que miraba con el ceño fruncido los cuerpos putrefactos acercarse._

_-creo que es hora de irnos… Erza ¿la camioneta todavía funciona?- pregunto un tanto rápido encaminándose a la antes nombrada para ver si podría salir._

_-claro, no sufrió muchos daños así que ¡todos arriba!- grito Erza haciendo que todos se empezaran a subir a la camioneta por inercia, Natsu subió a su hermana y a sus gatos y después ayudo a subir a Lucy, una vez todos dentro se dieron cuenta que había más armas en el auto y Erza tomo el volante poniendo el cambio y sonriendo al retrovisor lo cual les dio mala espina a todos._

_-bien… ¡aquí vamos!- grito antes de dar reversa a toda velocidad logrando salir de los escombros para barrerse un poco y cuando dejo de hacerlo volvió a acelerar arrollando varios cuerpos en el camino saliendo hacia una calle por done ya empezaban a llegar más zombis a lo que Erza volvió a acelerar haciendo que Natsu abrazara a su hermana y gatos con una mano y que con la otra intentara agarrare de algún lugar, "nos quiere matar" fue el pensamiento de todos que resulto irónico, Lucy que no pudo mantenerse bien termino siendo abrazada por Gray que también intentaba no golpearse contra algo y estaba al lado de Natsu que al ver la situación solo frunció el ceño y gruño por lo bajo antes de sentir como el auto frenaba._

_-bien… hay que decidir qué haremos- aclaro mirando seriamente a sus pasajeros._

_Un helicóptero cruzaba la devastada ciudad de Magnolia para dirigirse a un gran edificio con el símbolo de una hada; Fairy Tail, dentro del helicóptero se encontraban una joven de cabellera rosa corto , piel pálida y ojos verdes algo rasgados, llevaba puesta una ramera negra junto a un short hasta el muslo negro y un cinturón del mismo color con dos pistolas y dos botas hasta por debajo de la rodilla negras, a su lado un hombre moreno de cabellera castaña peinada de una forma extraña hacia arriba con una cicatriz en su ojo derecho y con dos aretes plateados en forma de luna menguante, junto a el otro hombre de una larga cabellera rubia, ojos rasgados y vestimenta extraña para la situación, cuando el helicóptero estuvo encima de la construcción de Fairy Tail los tres bajaron por cuerdas saltando del techo a uno de los bacones del lugar._

_-Meredy abre rápido esa puerta no tenemos mucho tiempo- bufo el hombre rubio antes de desesperarse ante los intentos de su compañera de abrir la cerradura de la puerta con una llave especial y romperla de una patada recibiendo una mirada reprobatoria de la chica._

_-no es como que a alguien le vaya a importar Meredy- se excusó el hombre ante la mirada de la chica entrando al lugar revisando con la mirada que no hubiera nada que les causara alguna molestia._

_-todo despejado- en ese momento el castaño y la chica entraron apuntando con sus armas para empezar a avanzar por el pasillo recorriendo varias puertas._

_-ahora vamos a la oficina de Makarov… según estas indicaciones esta hacia la derecha en la siguiente esquina en la puerta del centro- después de oír las indicaciones empezaron a avanzar en silencio Azuma el castaño iba hasta atrás Meredy en medio y Zancrow el rubio hasta el frente cuando llegaron a la habitación correspondida entraron cerrando la puerta con seguro._

_-¿oyeron eso? ¡Era un helicóptero!- dijo Levy apuntando por la dirección que había tomado aquel helicóptero, Levy siguió mirando por la ventana de la camioneta ahora quieta en un callejón._

_-qué extraño…- susurro Levy pero alcanzo a ser escuchado por Cana que estaba a su lado y la miro extrañada._

_-¿Qué pasa Levy? ¿El helicóptero volvió?-_

_-no… se dirigía… se dirigía a Fairy Tail- la sorpresa fue palpable en el rostro de todos que la miraron algo confundidos, Erza solo miro en dirección a donde debería estar el edificio e hizo una mueca de angustia "¿Qué querrían de Fairy Tail? A menos que… no quisieran a Fairy Tail si no a lo que escondía"._

**¿y que tal? ¿les gusto? ¿que les parecieron los nuevos personajes? realmente espero les haya gustado y se sientan satisfechos con el capitulo como se habrán dado cuenta me concentre en los nuevos personajes y no en los protagonistas pero el próximo capitulo estara mediado n.n bien sin mas que decir aparte de pedirles que dejen su review por favor así me alegraran el día y saldrá un hermoso arcoiris y pondré mas Nalu ;D yo se que eso quieren bueno Adiós y Suerte.**

**Nota aclaratoria: el virus H es el que uzo Mavis para salvar a Zeref del cancer y lo ha mantenido joven por tantos años y el D es el que hace que los cuerpos se reanimen y se coman a las demas personas. espero esto les haya ayudado a entender mas el capitulo y su lenguaje.**


	9. El plan

**__Hola! se que me tarde bastante pero tuve un largo~ bloqueo de escritor y pues ya se saben que sigue (excusas y mas excusas) pero espero me perdonen y les guste este capitulo, les agradezco a todos los que han dejado sus reviews, han puesto alertas o favoritos n.n y tambien a los que solo han leido ¡Gracias!.**

**P.D: Fairy tail no me pertenece solo esta historia y uso a sus personajes para mero entretenimiento.**

**_Sobreviví_**

_Por el pasillo apenas iluminado se podía escuchar el sonido que ocasionaba el tacón de las zapatillas de una joven pelinegra al chocar con el suelo mientras avanzaba por el largo pasillo y su vestido rojo se mecía hasta que paro frente a una puerta, la abrió lentamente dejando ver de nueva cuenta la figura del hombre que parecía estar demasiado ocupado hablando con un hombre rubio también de traje que tenía una mano en su barbilla mientras que con la otra sostenía una copa de vino tinto._

_-Ultear, espero tu equipo cumpla con el mandato- bramo Hades sin dejar de ver al hombre rubio que parecía tenso y mantenía su boca encorvada viendo fijamente las hondas que se formaban en el espeso líquido que después bebió._

_-no te preocupes Hades, ellos son los mejores, tendrás la información que buscas en cuanto vuelvan… aunque ¿estás seguro de que la información está en la oficina de Makarov? Una información tan importante no sería dejada a la vista de todos, ni siquiera por alguien como el- pronuncio lo último en un tono de burla por lo que se ganó una apenas perceptible mirada de advertencia que ella ignoro mientras se acercaba a la mesa del centro para servirse una copa del mismo espeso líquido que el hombre rubio ahora frente a ella que la mirada con molestia mal disimulada que ella noto en su proceso de cruzar las piernas para estar más cómoda en el sillón de cuero, Ultear hizo girar levemente su copa mientras le daba un sorbo mirando al hombre frente a ella que no le quitaba la vista de encima._

_-oh Jude, ¿aun estas molesto por el chiste que hice sobre lo "buen" padre que eres?- pregunto con sorna Ultear riendo con satisfacción al notar como se le crispaba el rostro a Jude._

_-pero no creo que deba molestarte, por cierto escuche de "él" que tu pequeña Lucy estaba en Fairy Tail ¿Quién lo iba pensar? Aun así no debes de preocuparte en este momento debe de estar buscando algo de carne que comer… pero, si llego a encontrármela disfrutare mucho atravesándole la cabeza ¿sabes? Aunque me parece que si está viva podría divertirme un poco más con ella ¿Qué te parece?... ¡oh! No pongas esa cara prometo hacerlo de una forma dolorosa y lenta- termino de decir Ultear riendo con más satisfacción cuando el hombre apretó su copa con molestia y la miraba con bastante desprecio._

_-no sé de qué te molestas, después de todo fuiste tú el que…- Ultear callo al ver como Jude se levantaba azotando la copa contra la mesa rompiendo el cristal dejando que el líquido rojo manchara las manos del hombre siguiendo por la mesa y terminando en el piso, Hades solo entrelazo sus manos enfrente suyo frunciendo el ceño unos minutos hasta que se escuchó como tocaban la puerta del lugar._

_-Jude, limpia ese desastre no quiero vino en mi piso- regaño Hades viendo como la puerta del lugar se abría dejando pasar a una joven de cabello rosa que traía entre sus manos una gran carpeta, Ultear al mirarla entrar sonrió mientras volvía a tomar de su copa y Jude tomaba asiento sacando un pañuelo y limpiando su mano del rojo líquido que todavía se deslizaba por su piel manchando un poco de su camisa blanca._

_-bien, perece que cumplieron con lo que les pedí satisfactoriamente- afirmo Hades una vez tuvo la carpeta enfrente suyo y dando una pequeña mirada de aprobación a Ultear que solo sonrió confiada, Meredy que se mantenía seria a pesar de que su ropa estaba manchada de sangre podrida al igual que había algunas manchas en sus piernas._

_-buen trabajo Meredy- le dijo Ultear haciéndole una señal para que se retirada lo cual Meredy hizo después de sonreír muy levemente a lo que podría ser llamado su "jefa" y recordando que esas manchas en su ropa eran de gente que su nombre estaba escrito en esos papeles que le había entregado a Hades, por unos minutos había sentido pena por todas personas "nuestra culpa, es nuestra culpa…" eran los pensamientos que había tenido pero luego los sustituyo por unos más acordes a su situación._

_-…nosotros no estamos a aquí para sentir pena- se dijo a si misma viendo como sus dos compañeros la esperaban _

__ (flashback) __

_Meredy buscaba frenéticamente entre todos los cajones del lugar revisando uno a uno los documentos ahí guardados pero que hasta ahora, no contenían lo que buscaban._

_-Azuma ¿cómo está todo?- pregunto la joven al castaño que miraba discretamente detrás de la puerta y la volvía a cerrar para mirarla a ella._

_-por ahora todavía está en un nivel aceptable pero si llegan a subir más a este pasillo estaremos en problemas- ante la aclaración Meredy solo aumento su velocidad siendo ayudada por Zancrow que también intentaba encontrar el dichoso documento, hasta que Meredy intento buscar en la repisa colocada justo atrás del escritorio y que varios libros se cayeron fue cuando lo vio; una caja fuerte que anteriormente estaba escondida._

_-¡aquí esta!-_

_-¡¿y qué esperas mujer?! Ábrela, no tenemos mucho tiempo- la apura Zancrow mientras ella saca su llave especial y empieza a hacer uso de habilidades hasta que sonó por la habitación un "click" y Meredy saco una carpeta que hojeo rápidamente y luego se la puso bajo el hombro._

_-bien lo tenemos, salgamos de aquí- los apuro haciendo que Azuma abriera la puerta con cuidado más sin embargo se vio obligado a disparar al ver a un zombi a centímetros suyos lo cual llamo la atención de los demás zombis._

_-¡rayos!- maldijo Zancrow empezando a derribar a los más cercanos mientras cubría a Meredy que corría hacia unas escaleras al final del pasillo antes de dar vuelta pero justo en ese lugar se levantó un cuerpo putrefacto impidiéndole el paso, de cabellera morada corta, de la misma edad de Meredy y ojos vacíos, por unos segundos, en los que Meredy estuvo haciendo contacto visual con aquel cuerpo que gruñía pudo notar que aquella persona que ya no tenía alma, no tenía la culpa, no tenía la culpa de las ambiciones de otros, ni ella ni los demás cuerpos, empezó a alzar su mano intentado tocar el brazo de la otra "joven" pero un horrible sonido inundo el lugar y solo vio como el cuerpo caía al suelo salpicando su ropa y piernas de su sangre._

_-no te detengas Meredy, recuerda porque estamos aquí- le susurro Zancrow al pasar a su lado pero antes de subir por las escaleras vieron como varios zombis más subían por otras escaleras desde el primer piso a lo que Zancrow y Azuma solo gruñeron y empezaron a derribarlos hasta que todos los cuerpos de las escaleras los pasillos y el primer piso estuvieron derribados empezaron a subir las escaleras cuando escucharon balazos fuera del lugar._

_-sobrevivientes…- susurro Meredy sorprendida y siendo jalada del brazo por Azuma mientras Zancrow limpiaba el camino, una vez llevaron a la azotea vieron una escalera caer sobre sus cabezas, Azuma subió primero seguido de Meredy y Zancrow, Meredy no pudo evitar mirar hacia abajo donde se veía un auto y alrededor de él unas pocas personas disparando a los zombis que se iban acercando, pudo distinguir entre ellos una larga cabellera roja y poco después escucho un disparo._

__ (fin flashback) __

_Meredy frunció el ceño mientras caminaba junto a ambos compañeros llevándose una mano al pecho, "quizás… no sea tan buena idea ir en contra de ellos"._

_Erza miro de nuevo por donde se había ido el helicóptero y miro a sus amigos con seriedad._

_-el gremio está cerrado por lo tanto no debe haber demasiados dentro pero el patio es otra cosa, las rejas son mecánicas así que dos personas pueden bajarse y cerrarlas una vez estemos dentro, pero es muy peligroso necesitamos de un buen plan- todos contuvieron por unos segundos el aliento al pensar a lo que podrían exponerse, y para sorpresa de la mayoría que no lo conocía fue Natsu el siguiente en abrir la boca para algo más que respirar._

_-yo… yo proponga que hagamos esto: podemos antes de llegar bajar a dos personas que serán los encargados de cerrar el portón, uno cuida y el otro cierra, los demás entramos a toda velocidad y así la mayor parte de los zombis que estén dentro nos seguirán y ellos tendrán el camino más libre, una vez dentro acabamos con los que también quieran atacar tanto de fuera como de adentro, pero hasta que no esté la puerta cerrada no hagamos mucho ruido, una vez estén cerradas podemos limpiar el lugar fácilmente… es todo lo que se me ocurre- termino por susurrar el joven moreno dejando literalmente con la boca abierta a todos._

_-vaya, vaya parece que eres bastante listo- comento Cana con un tono burlón al igual que sorprendido mientras le palmeaba la espalda a Natsu que la miro por unos segundos hasta que hizo un mohín._

_-¡oye!- se quejó molesto sacando en contra de su voluntad varias risas, algunas queriendo ser disimuladas; aunque no lo lograron._

_-shhh- fue lo único que escucharon todos los que se encontraban encima de la camioneta antes de un horrible sonido que se combinaba entre gruñidos y el de pies arrastrándose, inmediatamente todos se agacharon viendo gracias a las sombras como unos cuantos cuerpos pasaban a su lado, Wendy se acurruco en el brazo de su hermano que la apretó contra sí y después le tapó la boca al ver como estuvo a punto de gritas cuando un zombi con la forma de una mujer con un rostro despedazado se asomaba un poco al automóvil obligando a todos a inclinarse un poco más hacia abajo, el sudor recorría la frente de todos ante el miedo ser descubiertos, unos minutos después el cuerpo empezó a arrastrarse lejos de ellos, pero ninguno se movió de su lugar hasta dejar de un el sonido que los había puesto en esa posición, una vez fue así cada uno se levantó lentamente girando sus rostros para asegurarse no hubiera ningún cuerpo andante cerca._

_-bien…- todos giraron su rostro y guardaron silencio prestando total atención a lo que decía Erza con el ceño fruncido que le daba aire de estar tomando la decisión de su vida; y así era._

_-haremos el plan que trazo ¿Natsu?- pregunto girándose al peli-rosa que solo asintió un tanto indignado._

_-bien… lo haremos de este modo: dos personas serán bajados en la esquina de la florería que está enfrente, aun lado hay un pasillo pueden ocultarse ahí, como ya dije el patio puede estar lleno de muertos así que los demás entraremos con la camioneta así llamaremos la atención de la mayor cantidad…-justo cuando termino de decir eso apunto a Juvia que la miro sorprendida y señalándose a sí misma al igual que lo hacía Wendy al verse señalada de la misma forma._

_-¡Tu! La niña y Romeo se quedaran en el auto, se mantendrán callados para que no los noten- ninguno de los tres se atrevió a quejarse, porque aunque no lo quisieran aceptar; tenían miedo._

_-después de que el resto entremos y nos bajemos acabaremos con los más cercanos a la entrada, en ese momento los otros dos deben entrar lo más disimulados posibles y empezar a cerrar la puerta, uno la abrirá mientras el otro lo resguarda, en cuanto terminen deben encontrar la llave de la puerta principal y abrirla, todos los demás se imaginan que debemos hacer ¿no?- en cuanto termino de hablar sintió una mano en sus hombros, la mano pertenecía a Cana que la miraba seriamente._

_-yo abriré la puerta, soy guardia de seguridad y me enseñaron como se controla esa puerta, no creo tener problemas- nadie dijo nada ante las palabras anteriormente dichas, Macao solo pudo mirar la espalda de la que alguna vez fue su mejor amiga._

_-si tú crees que puedes hacerlo, entonces está bien… la persona que te acompañara será Gray- el susodicho miro sorprendido a su amiga que miraba por la ventana._

_-sabes usar las navajas, y necesitamos que seas silencioso mientras terminan de cerrar la puerta para que no atraigan más zombis- el silencio volvió a reinar en la camioneta sabiendo que en unos minutos se encontraría en una situación peligrosa, y como habían planeado Gray y Cana estaban escondidos detrás de un contenedor aun lado de la florería mientras los demás se agarraban de lo más cercano siendo el caso de Natsu que fue abrazado por su hermana y tomado del brazo inconscientemente por Lucy lo que le saco un pequeño sonrojo al moreno, Erza tomo el volante con fuerza y miro al frente divisando la gran reja del lugar y algunos cuerpos en movimiento a su alrededor, piso el acelerador un poco causando un pequeño sonido avisando a sus pasajeros que se prepararan, Erza tomo aire y suspiro lentamente antes de fruncir el ceño y pisar el acelerador con todo lo que su pierna podía dar, tan solo unos segundos después la camioneta se sacudía violentamente al chocar contra varios cuerpos que salían disparados en diferentes direcciones manchando las ventanas con sangre, Natsu y Macao taparon los ojos de los más jóvenes ante el escenario que se presentaba una vez la camioneta paso la gran reja y estuvo a unos metros de la puerta principal, se detuvo bajándose casi al instante: Natsu, Lucy, Jellal, Loke, Macao, Erza y Levy cada uno con por lo menos dos pistolas; dependiendo en que se especializaran, siendo solo unos segundos después que se escucharon varios disparos y cuerpos caer, fue entonces que Cana y Gray empezaron a correr esquivando varios cuerpos que se lanzaron contra ellos logrando llegar a la reja y al pasarla se dirigieron a la cabina que estaba a tan solo unos metros, Wendy temblaba mientras era abrazada por Juvia que también tenía un brazo en los hombros de Romeo que se cubría los oídos intentando calmarse aun con Happy y Charle debajo de los asientos, los tres se encontraban agachados y Juvia miraba algunas sombras fuera de la camioneta y rezaba por que todo saliera bien._

_-tengo miedo…- susurro Wendy también tapándose los oídos y apegándose más a Juvia que la miro._

_-no te preocupes Wendy, Juvia le promete que todo saldrá bien- y queriendo creer en sus propias palabras volvió a mirar a la ventana donde un peli-rosa tomaba del cuello a un zombi que había logrado que soltara su pistola._

_-¡rayos!- se quejó Natsu intentando alejar al zombi con uno de sus brazos y con el otro intentaba alcanzar la pistola pero sus planes se vieron truncados al ver el pie de otro zombi ponerse encima de su pistola pero antes de que hiciera algún otro movimiento los cuerpos de ambos zombis cayeron al suelo y frente a él Lucy apuntaba a otros muertos que se acercaban._

_-¿estás bien? ¿Te mordieron?- pudo escuchar Natsu con la voz de Lucy entre todo el ruido del lugar._

_-estoy bien, gracias- tomo su pistola y se levantó reintegrándose al tiroteo. Mientras tanto Gray atacaba a cualquier cuerpo que se acercara a la cabina lanzándole una navaja que había tomado de entre todas las armas que Erza llevaba en la camioneta._

_-¡Cana apúrate!- grito a su compañera que miraba desesperada el mecanismo del lugar intentando descifrar lo que tenía que hacer._

_-¡en eso estoy deja de presionar!- le contesto devuelta acercándose a los botones poniendo su mano sobre dos de ellos._

_-¡creí que ya sabias que hacer!- pudo escuchar Cana que por la sorpresa estuvo a punto de presionar un botón de color azul._

_-¡sí! Pero hace años que no me paro por aquí, no creí que fueran a cambiar tanto el mecanismo- Gray solo bufo por lo bajo viendo a otro grupo de muertos acercarse._

_-¡diablos!- Cana miro los botones bajo sus dedos y sudo frio mientras pasaba saliva "bien, aquí voy" se dijo así misma presionando el botón rojo escuchando como la reja producía ruido y festejo mentalmente no haberse equivocado._

_-bien, ahora a cerrar esta estúpida reja- jalo una palanca que se encontraba cerca y la reja empezó a moverse lentamente cerrándose unos minutos después dejando fuera a varios cuerpos que habían escuchado el alboroto que producían sus compañeros que todavía parecían estar batallando contra uno zombis._

_-¡Cana! Las llaves- Gray entro a la cabina viendo a la mujer tomar unas llaves doradas con símbolos que no logro ver bien y ambos salieron rumbo a la gran puerta que estaba despejada a causa de que los demás se habían alejado de la camioneta por diferentes razones, ambos corrieron llegando a la puerta y metiendo la primera llave en la cerradura, por otro lado Erza que ya había acabado con todo el grupo que la había seguido escucho el sonido de un helicóptero acercarse y así fue; un helicóptero negro sobre volaba en el lugar y solo unos minutos después un grupo de tres personas empezó a subir por unas escaleras que el helicóptero dejo caer, Erza frunció el ceño, era obvio que ninguna de esas personas era del gremio y eso era lo que más le molestaba y fue en ese momento que pudo divisar bajo el brazo de la que parecía ser la chica del grupo una carpeta que obviamente llevaba algún documento, pero lo que más asustaba a Erza era que fuera "ese" documento y si era así ella debía impedir que se lo llevaran, entonces alzo su pistola y disparo pero no se dio cuenta que un zombi se acercaba y se tiro encima de ella justo en el momento que jalo del gatillo desviando su disparo que termino rozando la pierna de la joven que según alcanzo ver Erza mientras le tronaba el cuello al cadáver y este caía inerte aun lado, no soltó el documento y fue sostenido por su compañero rubio que al parecer también pensó en dispararle pero fue detenido cuando otro disparo también los rozo esta vez desde un ángulo diferente y siendo hecho por una joven rubia, que al parecer, había notado lo mismo que Erza, pero ninguna pudo hacer otro movimiento ya que el helicóptero se había alejado._

_-diablos…- fue lo único que salió de la boca de ambas mujeres._

_~ (En otro lugar) ~_

_Hades después de terminar de leer los documentos frente a el sonrió de lado de forma cínica mientras que la puerta del lugar se volvía a abrir pero la persona que ahora entraba pareció reaccionar al ver los documentos del hombre, siendo observado por Ultear._

_-vaya, parece que conseguiste los documentos- se dejó escuchar la voz del hombre rubio que acaba de ingresar al cuarto._

_-así es, no me sorprende pero parece que Erza Scarlet también fue guardiana, un tal Macao también, pero lo más gracioso es el último guardián que hubo y el que debe de tener las llaves en su poder en este momento… Lucy Heartfilia ¿no es irónico?- pregunto aun con la sonrisa en su rostro viendo al hombre sentado en el sofá que no dejaba de ver su copa, mientras que Ultear al escuchar el nombre había volteado dejando de lado al otro individuo en el lugar para sonreír emocionada y volver a tomar de su copa._

_-sí que lo es, Jude ahora si poder cumplir mi promesa- menciono Ultear viendo a Jude que solo la miro con el ceño fruncido._

_-¿tú que piensas…Laxus?- Laxus sonrió por lo bajo dejando que la luz iluminara su cicatriz y sus musculosos brazos ahora cruzados sobre el pecho._

_-que es interesante- su sonrisa ahora era torcida y un brillo malicioso apareció en sus ojos._

**¿y bien? les gusto realmente espero que si =D no tengo mucho que decir aparte de que esperen por favor con paciencia el siguiente capitulo, tengo de meta subir uno por semana =D y espero lograrla también les pido que cualquier sugerencia queja, etc. me manden un review ademas con eso me harían mas que feliz y un arcoiris grande~ apareceria sobre mi *w* bueno adiós y suerte.**

_._


	10. Los guardianes

******¡Hola! se que me tarde bastante en este capitulo, y sinceramente lo hice mas largo de lo que debería y ni siquiera llegue a la parte donde tenia planeado cortarle, para cuando me di cuenta ya eran demasiadas palabras y decidí acortarle, enserio espero me disculpen por la tardanza y también espero no se desesperen por la longitud del capitulo, le agradezco a todos los que leen la historia, dejan mensajes, lo agregan a favoritos o alertas, y a quienes han leído desde un inicio se los agradezco aun mas, se que no siempre contesto los mensajes pero espero sepan a los que los dejan, me ayudan mucho a seguir, bien sin mas que decir los dejo leer. **

**P.D: los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen, si no a su creador Hiro Mashima, solo la trama es mía.**

**Sobreviví**

_Laxus se acercó al escritorio dejando ver entonces otra figura bajo el umbral de la puerta, que no fue tomada en cuenta hasta que Ultear dejo de observar a Laxus discretamente._

_-¿Qué pasa Meredy?- todos los presentes voltearon a mirar a la joven que paseo su vista nerviosa entre los hombres deteniéndose en Hades para luego mirar a Ultear._

_-Hay algo que olvide decirle, señor- su mirada se tornó seria y llevo su mano a la herida que le había causa el roce de la bala, de lo cual se dio cuenta Hades que frunció levemente el ceño._

_-Ya veo ¿y tiene que ver con esa herida en su brazo? ¿Estas infectada acaso?- Meredy soltó su herida e intento acercarse a Ultear pero Hades la detuvo gruñendo sonoramente._

_-¡¿Estas infectada?!- Meredy se encogió levemente en su lugar por unos instantes antes de retomar su postura y negar con la cabeza._

_-No señor, esa herida es una rozadura de bala- Hades arqueo una ceja notoriamente mientras Ultear se erguía en su lugar totalmente atenta a lo que había dicho su subordinada y con una sonrisa de lado en los labios, Jude ni siquiera volteo a verla, estaba totalmente sumergido en sus pensamientos moviendo de un lado a otro su copa y Laxus escondía en una mueca de indiferencia una sonrisa de orgullo, entretanto Meredy se debatía mentalmente en lo que diría, después de todo esa información llevaría arrastrando la vida de varias personas y aunque tenía tiempo trabajando con esas personas todavía no terminaba de gustarle la idea de asesinar a tanta gente sin necesidad alguna._

_-¿Herida de bala? ¿Alguien te disparo?- sin duda alguna Meredy noto el asombro en la voz tosca de aquel hombre que era su superior e incluso superior a la persona de la que ella recibía órdenes, un constante golpe en el piso hecho por la zapatilla de una impaciente Ultear y un bufido exasperado junto a un ceño fruncido de Hades hicieron que la joven se despabilara y se decidiera a hablar._

_-Así es señor, un grupo de sobrevivientes entro al edificio y dos integrantes nos dispararon, una de ellas logro rozarme- la expresión de Hades y Laxus eran dignas de ver, mientras que una era de total incomodidad y sorpresa, la otra destellaba en burla y en sus ojos una pequeña chispa de pedantería, los labios de su jefe cambiaron de forma varias veces antes de esbozar una minúscula sonrisa de burla y soltar un suspiro resignado._

_-Eso suena a problemas señor, después de todo no cualquier ciudadano pudo haber sobrevivido a menos de que pertenecieran a…-_

_-…Fairy Tail- la frase llena de burla de Laxus fue completada por una cada vez más divertida Ultear que parecía impaciente por alguna extraña razón, que Meredy estaba segura no sería nada buena para las personas involucradas además de ella. Hades giro sus pupilas de un lado a otro en su escritorio observando a los documentos ahí puestos bufando cada vez que alguna palabra parecida a; __**excelente**__, aparecía en el escrito, el haber sido el maestro de esa organización lo hacía sabedor de lo que esas personas eran capaces y de lo difíciles eran de acabar, en pocas palabra; eran peor que una plaga._

_-Vaya… no debí subestimar a ese grupo de mercenarios, definitivamente tenemos que hacer algo con ellos, si no nos deshacemos de ellos hay posibilidades de que logren salir- Laxus no pudo evitar dejar salir un bufido al escuchar la definición que se le dio a su empleo y Hades no pudo evitar oírlo y mirarlo con cierta gracia al notar el descontento._

_-Son un grupo de personas con habilidades que toman trabajos según sus necesidades sin comprometerse a nada más una vez han terminado con satisfacción lo que en un inicio se le ordeno, ni más ni menos, ese tipo de personas Dreyar, son conocidas como mercenarios y ese tipo de personas son las que trabajan para Fairy Tail y ese son el tipo de personas a los que nos enfrentamos- Ultear sonrió divertida y entusiasmada por poder tener un poco de acción y Meredy supo en ese instante que no sería tan fácil como se lo habían planteado en un principio._

_-Pues si quiere dejarles ese nombre no es mi problema, pero esos "mercenarios" te darán más problemas de los que te imaginas, dudo que sean de bajo nivel para haber llegado tan lejos… dile niña quienes fueron a los que viste, si no sabes ve en esos documentos y señálalos- Meredy sabía perfectamente quien la había herido, mas no estaba segura de quienes eran todos los demás, no había tenido tiempo de fijarse en detalles, y si había que ser sinceros antes de decir a quienes había identificado quería saciar su reciente curiosidad._

_-¿Niveles?- a Meredy siempre le había molestado que la vieran como a una niña, pero en ese momento ella misma se sintió como una al dejar escapar de sus pensamientos una pregunta tan ridícula, pero Laxus parecía divertirse con su inconformidad._

_-Si niña, niveles, los "mercenarios" tienen niveles dependiendo de sus habilidades y calidad de trabajo además del nivel de riesgo de estos, si un mercenario tiene una habilidad que explota al máximo y cumple cada trabajo de la mejor manera, y aun mejor, si estos son de alguna forma peligrosos este mercenario haciende al nivel más alto; el nivel S- mientras le explicaba Laxus paso un brazo por el hombro de la joven recargándose e inclinándose hasta estar cerca del rostro de ella y alzar el dedo anular haciendo una seña hacia arriba mientras ponía una expresión socarrona y Meredy se alejaba unos centímetros algo nerviosa._

_-En ese nivel se encuentran la mayor parte de las veces personas buenos en armas o lucha y listos claro esta…ese tipo de gente querida, es el que te debe preocupar, y el que seguramente es el tipo de gente que te encontraste en el edificio, ahora dinos a quienes puedes señalarnos- en ese momento el nerviosismo de la peli-rosa cambio a seriedad al notar como el rubio se alejaba, al parecer acababa de vanagloriarse a sí mismo y por pura suposición estaba casi segura de que ese rubio fornido pertenecía a ese nivel de "mercenarios", sus ojos pasearon por cada foto que pasaba frente a ella, pero sus pupilas brillaron solo en una, siendo esta la primera de sus sorpresas._

_-¡Este! Este estaba en ese lugar- el rostro de un hombre peli-azul y un tatuaje rojo en el ojo fue lo primero que vieron, y una risa que dejo asombrados a los demás menos Hades se escuchó en todo el cuarto._

_-Bien, ese es un buen comienzo, Jellal Fernández, nivel S, ¿quieres que te diga más o con eso te basta?- Meredy entonces entendió de que se reía ese hombre, acababa de darle la razón a lo que había dicho hace unos momentos, pero contra todo pronóstico Laxus tomo todas las fotos y las extendió en la mesa de centro._

_-Indícanos quienes ahí, así será más rápido que estar viendo de una en una- señalo cuatro fotos más y entonces frunció el ceño ante el hueco que se formaba en su memoria._

_-Erza Scarlet, Gray Fullbuster… vaya Macao Combolt y Lucy Heartfilia- nadie hablo cuando Laxus decidió reír irónicamente._

_- Los cuatro de alto nivel, Macao incluso está retirado y parece que nuestra pequeña princesa sigue viva, por lo menos ya no tendrán que perseguir un cuerpo que solo busca comida, aunque no se decidir cuál de las dos es peor- el silencio siguió gobernando el cuarto por unos minutos más mientras Jude después de escuchar el nombre de su hija había puesto total atención, Hades que parecía meditar a gran manera con ambas manos entrelazadas sobre su boca y su ceño fruncido miro para nada discretamente a Meredy que evito cualquier contacto visual._

_-¿Y quién fue el que te disparo?- absolutamente todos los presentes lo miraron entre sorprendidos y sospechosos, si el hombre que tenían enfrente hacia una pregunta como esa, a pesar de quizás tener un poco más de cordialidad que otro de los que estaban en la sala sin contar a Meredy, estaban todos seguros que el solo haría esa pregunta por 3 razones; oh se preocupaba por Meredy, que estaban seguros no era así, oh quería seguir sabiendo quienes tenían tan buena puntería o como última opción; quería saber quiénes se habían atrevido a dañar un helicóptero tan caro y mandarlos a matar, para lo que seguramente se ofrecería Ultear. El mudo tartamudeo de Meredy exaspero al barbudo hombre y no pudo hacer nada más que bajar sus manos en clara señal de molestia y azotarlas levemente, pero aun así causando un gran ruido, contra la mesa._

_-¿Y bien…?- la mano de Meredy se deslizo por aquellas fotografías hasta parar en la que dibujaba a una mujer de cabello rojizo y bellos ojos chocolate. La risa de Laxus volvió a inundar el lugar, sin duda ese hombre tenía muchas ganas de reír ese día pues no había parado de hacerlo y esta vez Meredy se preguntaba la razón._

_-Niña, ¿sabes…? Tuviste suerte, si esa mujer te hubiera querido matar lo hubiera hecho, al parecer; oh estaba concentrada en otra cosa, oh matarte no era su objetivo- Ultear que había escuchado cada palabra con deleite al imaginar poder luchar contra alguien así no pudo evitar tomar los documentos de dicha mujer y leerlos, volviendo a centrar su vista en los demás cuando Meredy señalo a una rubia y entonces Ultear no supo si ponerse a gritar de la emoción o simplemente seguir sonriendo de la manera en la que ya lo hacía; como psicópata._

_-Lucy, no tiene para nada mala puntería, parece que también fuiste su presa por unos minutos, estoy seguro de que no es para nada lindo, pero lo que realmente debería preocuparte es la razón por la que te dispararon- y ya sabiendo la razón todas las miradas del lugar se centraron en Hades que movía sus labios creando varias muecas de molestia._

_-Al parecer serán un problema más grande de lo que imaginamos Hades, ambas conocen el tema de los guardianes, la Scarlet también fue uno… parece señor que se enteraron de sus planes- Ultear soltó los documentos que minutos antes había tomado frente al rostro de su "jefe" y empezó a caminar a la puerta meneando las caderas y produciendo un constante taconeo con una sonrisa ansiosa en el rostro, siendo seguida por Meredy que también sabia a donde se dirigía aquella pelinegra que solía llamar "amiga"._

_-Ultear no hagas nada innecesario… y quiero a la Heartfilia; viva- la voz del hombre peliblanco resonó en el cuarto junto a su eco y los demás integrantes del lugar no pudieron ignorarla, Ultear solo lo miro con una sonrisa de lado antes de seguir su camino._

_El sonido de balas ya no era tan fuerte y constante, mas sin embargo no había desaparecido del todo por lo que la cantidad de cuerpos amontonados estirando la mano intentando pasar aquella reja iba en ascenso, pero cuando aquellos sonidos pararon la cantidad de cuerpos tirados era gigantesca y los participantes de esta "masacre" se encontraban sucios con algunas manchas de sangre en su ropa y cuerpo, lo que no los hacia muy feliz, Cana intentaba con todas las llaves para abrir el lugar y Gray que se relajó más a l no ver ningún cuerpo la ayudaba. Erza detuvo a Natsu que caminaba con prisa hacia la camioneta y se agacho un poco para apuntar debajo de la camioneta, al no encontrar nada lo dejo seguir su camino, pero no sin antes advertirle._

_-Se más cuidadoso, ahora no puedes el lujo de confiarte- Natsu sabía que lo que le decían era cierto, y si quería mantener a salvo a su hermana debía empezar por cuidarse a sí mismo y dejar de ser tan impulsivo. Cana chisto molesta al dar vuelta a la 7 llave sin que las puertas se dignaran en dar la señal de haber sido abiertas. Natsu abrió la puerta observando a su hermana que seguía acurrucada y que en cuanto vio a su querido hermano mayor se lanzó a sus brazos con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos, siendo plácidamente recibida por el que solo la apretó contra si, en cambio Romeo tardo unos minutos más en dejar de abrazarse a Juvia y acercarse a su padre que también lo recibió en un abrazo y sin que nadie lo notara Erza y Lucy se miraban seriamente acordando mutuamente hablar en cuanto pudieran, cuando Cana profirió un grito de júbilo al dar con la llave toda la atención se centró en ellos y de pronto termino centrándose en Erza, que aparentemente había adquirido el mando, y quien solo cargo su arma de forma rápida siendo seguida por los demás y apunto a la puerta asintiendo con la cabeza a lo que Cana y Gray se miraron y de una patada un tanto ruidosa la abrieron listos para atacar a cualquier cuerpo, pero para la gran sorpresa de todos no fue así, había docenas de cuerpos baleados en el piso y se podía escuchar el rugir de algunos otros más arriba, pero la escena era más aterradora de lo que imaginaban, incluso más aterradora que los rostros de varios cuerpos caminando hacia ellos porque esos cuerpos ahí tirados pertenecieron en algún momento a sus amigos y compañeros, eso era mucho peor de lo que imaginaron._

_-Así es mejor, no hubiera podido soportar tener que dispararles yo misma- Erza se mantuvo firme sin demostrar algo más que dureza, dureza que era necesaria debido a la situación, Levy entro tambaleante observando sin mucho detalle cada uno de los pálidos rostros queriendo de alguna manera no tener que reconocerlos, pero sabía que aun con ese putrefacto olor y su carne y heridas descompuestas, quien era cada uno, y solo detuvo su andada cuando dos rostros fueron totalmente reconocidos por su memoria y los recuerdos la traicionaron siendo causa de su caída al suelo y sus profundas lágrimas._

_-Jet… Droy…lo siento- sus brazos temblaban, aun el hecho de estar hincada sobre un charco de sangre podrida no le importaba, pero una mano amiga la hizo girarse y lanzarse contra su pecho, Lucy la abrazo de forma protectora imaginándose lo que sentía su fiel amiga e intentando no prestar demasiada atención a los sonidos que rebotaban en el lugar, mas sin embargo tuvo que alejar a su amiga de su pecho y mirarla decidida intentando hablarle sin necesidad de pronunciar palabras, Cana se acercó a Loke que se negaba a despegar su vista de ambas jóvenes y ver alguna otra cosa que pudiera desconcentrarlo de lo más importante en ese momento: sobrevivir. Jellal le hizo una seña a Erza para indicarle que tenían que acabar con el resto de los zombis antes de que se terminaran de acercar y esta solo asintió y observo de una rápida manera a Lucy que a pesar de todo entendió._

_-Debemos separarnos, Juvia tú y los niños ahora se quedaran en el salón, nosotros iremos por parejas por diferentes áreas para limpiar todo el edificio, por mientras y si no es mucha molestia… amontonen todos los cuerpos en una esquina- sin más empezó a caminar hacia el segundo piso siendo seguida por Lucy, sin darle tiempo a los demás de decir algo o quejarse, Juvia decidida a ayudar tomo la pierna del cuerpo más cercano y lo jalo mientras Wendy sostenía su arma, el tubo, que la había salvado hasta ahora y Romeo aun un poco temeroso hacia lo mismo con los cuerpos más pequeños, Cana avanzo junto con Loke que era el más cercano hacia el área de la cocina que también conectaba con el almacén, por otro lado Macao después de dedicar un pequeño "cuídate" a su hijo camino junto aquel joven peli-rosa que había hecho lo mismo con la otra niña del grupo, pero pudo mirar a la castaña que al girar su rostro le dirigió una pequeña mirada y volvió a voltearse, un suspiro salió de su boca y encamino al joven al área de los gimnasios y duchas, en sus tiempos de apogeo el maestro había decidido hacer un área donde todos pudieran entrenarse, algo bastante interesante e interesado dijeron muchos en su momento, el entre ellos y convenció a sus amigos Wakawa y Cana de que opinaran lo mismo. Levy camino cabizbaja hacia Jellal que se mantenía serie y ya se encaminaba hacia el estacionamiento trasero, solo, pero detuvo su andada al ver como la pequeña joven caminaba en la misma dirección que él, al verla llegar a su lado paso su mano afectuosamente por su cabello y cuando ella le sonrió el siguió su camino con su ahora compañera, por otro lado Gray que al verse sin pareja se decidió por el área más cercana y que aparte estaba aún lado de a donde se dirigió Macao; los vestidores. Lucy y Erza ya habían tenido que usar sus armas y después de revisar varios cuartos y tirar varias puertas, cortesía de Erza, no habían encontrado mayor problema que menos de una docena de cuerpos andantes, pero el problema verdadero eran sus suposiciones sobre aquellas personas del helicóptero que llevaban una carpeta con documentos, documentos que ambas podían jurar estarían mejor en el fondo del mar que en manos de cualquier persona fuera de Fairy Tail e incluso en pocas manos dentro del mismo, si el documento era lo que ellas creían tenían un gran problema, cuando llegaron a la que fue la oficina de Makarov Dreyar abrieron la puerta observando de forma rápida el interior y entrando cerrando la puerta de un azote, la cantidad de papeles y objetos tirados señalaban la poca paciencia que habían tenido aquellas personas, aunque dado el caso eso ya no importaba, no era como que pudieran denunciarlos con la policía o que no quisieran que alguien lo notara, tomando en cuenta que se suponía ya no quedara nadie, lo que les decía que ellos eran los causantes de aquel desastre y que seguramente, vendrían a por ellos, Lucy era una persona inteligente, quizás no tenía tantos conocimientos como Levy ni tan intuitiva como Erza o Jellal pero era lo suficientemente intuitiva para saber que aquellas personas, ni los querían vivos, y tenían que ver con todo aquel embrollo que sería mejor definido como uno de los peores desastres, además era conocida por que cuando ella intuía algo, esto solía ser verdad, Erza en cambio después de cerciorarse de que sus sospechas eran ciertas solo se había recargado sobre el escritorio soltando un suspiro cansado que llamo la completa atención de Lucy que sabía la razón de su cansancio y preocupación._

_-Vendrán por nosotros Lucy, y no sé si estaremos preparados- ambos pares de ojos se encontraron en un intento de subirse el ánimo mutuamente. Gray ya casi había terminado de revisar los vestidores y apenas había tenido que disparar, aunque en cambio oyó varios disparos cerca, supuso Macao y su compañero de un extraño color de cabello, siendo sincero desde que lo vio algo en él quiso odiarlo, no lo hacía ,mas sabía que si cruzaban palabra terminarían en algún tipo de pleito, en la última parte de los vestidores escucho un roer y cuando se acercó vio un cuerpo devorando a otro, esto no lo hubiera afectado tanto si no supiera a quien pertenecían ambos cuerpos, aun peli-verde de cabello largo y genio del gremio y a la dulce y linda Mirajane que yacía en el piso siendo devorada por el que si no había escuchado mal, era o había sido su novio, un disparo resonó por el lugar, pero quedo en el olvido cuando otro grupo de disparos lo sobrepasaron, Natsu respiro hondo después de "matar" a otro grupo de zombis que esta vez se hallaban en el gimnasio de una forma un tanto peculiar, con decir que no pudo aguantar el reír a carcajadas cuando vio a uno de esos zombis colgados en el área de aerobics gruñendo e intentando soltarse, lo cual hacia parecer que estaba entrenando, pero a causa de esto fueron descubiertos y después de recibir un reverendo sopapo de parte de aquel hombre de nombre Macao hicieron lo que se suponía sabían hacer mejor; disparar, una vez terminaron de aniquilarlos respiraron y suspiraron recuperando el aire perdido, ambos se miraron y sin poder evitarlo Natsu puso ambos brazos detrás de su cabeza y le sonrió victorioso, recordándole a Macao un poco a él y a las expresiones de su hijo, ganándose sin siquiera proponérselo, su confianza. Levy caminaba cautelosamente por entre algunos autos, en realidad no había demasiados y la Mcgarden no supo si esto era bueno o malo, pero definitivamente se sentía más segura teniendo a su lado a Jellal que parecía demasiado centrado en cualquier ruido, Jellal había atravesado la cabeza de un zombi que estaba dentro de una camioneta blindada unos metros atrás, al parecer la persona había intentado escapar, sin correr con mucha suerte, y entonces ella se preguntaba ¿tendrían acaso mejor suerte que aquella persona? Pero prefería mantener alejados esos pensamientos o podría descuidarse lo suficiente como para no darse cuenta del sonido de unos pies arrastrándose hacia ella por su lado derecho y que fue devuelto al mundo de los muertos cuando ella con una maniobra de lucha se movió rápidamente esquivando los brazos del cuerpo y en el proceso clavando una navaja que siempre traía con ella en la cabeza y luego sacándola, siguieron su camino con el mismo paso silencioso y cuando determinaron que ya no había nada de qué preocuparse decidieron volver y ver que ninguno de sus compañeros había sufrido algún percance, cuando entraron vieron llegar al mismo tiempo a Cana y Loke que parecían haber tenido bastante trabajo pues sus ropas estaban aún más sucias, Juvia que había amontonado todos los cuerpos del lugar con ayuda de ambos niños ahora trapeaba las manchas de sangre con un cepillo y jabón que les había pedido a Cana y Loke por lo que ambos habían regresado al almacén, Wendy limpiaba unas cuantas mesas con la ayuda de Happy y Charle y Romeo cubría las ventanas con algunos tablones, pero sin martillarlos, Lucy y Erza bajaron las escaleras al mismo tiempo que los demás integrantes del grupo y al poco tiempo todos los hombres estaban sacando los cuerpos de la mayor parte del lugar y una vez lo hicieron cerraron la puerta recubriéndola con tablones al igual que Romeo había hecho con las ventanas pero esta vez martillándolos, en cambio las mujeres habían hecho lo contrario a ellas, se habían encerrado en los baños y después de limpiarlos se habían metido bajo las regaderas con todo y ropa queriendo limpiar su cuerpo y descansarlo, Natsu cansado se sentó en una de las bancas que habían sido limpiadas y ya sin necesidad de pensar en otra cosa la realidad lo golpeo de lleno, su vida, la de su hermana, la de todos había cambiado, convirtiéndose en una vil pesadilla, personas que habían querido habían desaparecido siendo ahora la causa principal de su muerte, un remolino de sentimientos se apodero de él y la casi enfermiza necesidad de abrazar a su pequeña hermana y asegurarse de que estaba bien lo lleno, pero ella se encontraba tomando un baño, el cual necesitaba bastante, pero se calmó al recordar que se encontraba con Lucy, Lucy la persona que había salvado a su hermana y que después lo había salvado a él, no estaba seguro del porque pero sentía una gran afinidad con esa joven a la que si lo pensaba bien, no estaba para nada mal, además de que tenía unos bonitos ojos, pero lo que más le gusto fue su sonrisa, que por lo que parecía, se vería poco pero sus profundos pensamientos fueron cortados por una melena negra que se posiciono frente suyo y unos ojos negros y rasgados lo miraron con poca simpatía, sus ojos lo miraron de forma desafiante mirada que fue devuelta con más intensidad empezando así un duelo de miradas que fue presenciada por los demás hombres del lugar y un niño que solo empezó a dar porras al peli-rosa que a su criterio ganaría, cuando los rostros de ambos jóvenes se acercaron y sus voces sonaron empezó una épica y ridícula pelea a base de golpes._

_-¿Qué miras hielito?-_

_-Tu estúpido rostro cerebro fundido- era un gran misterio la razón e porque la naciente rivalidad entre ambos jóvenes, pero obviamente sería una muy larga y grande rivalidad. Erza dejaba que las gotas resbalaran por su cuerpo ya desnudo mientras posicionaba sus brazos en la pared para recargarse y su rostro miraba el suelo en cambio Lucy solo los mantenía a los lados con los ojos cerrados y el rostro hacia el suelo queriendo evitar que varias lagrimas se camuflaran entre las gotas que caían de la regadera, Levy las mantenía entre su cabello que había estado enjuagando y Juvia los cruzaba sobre su pecho con la tremenda necesidad de cubrirse, aunque sin saber el porqué, Cana miraba las gotas caer con los brazos a los lados y recordando lo que hace un año había acontecido cerro los ojos susurrando un leve "papa" y Wendy siendo consolada por ambos gatos que también se encontraban empapados, poniendo sus pequeñas patitas sobre las piernas de la niña que estaba sentada en el suelo de la regadera abrazando sus piernas y con el rostro escondido entre ellas, la regadera de Erza fue la primera en cerrarse quien se envolvió en una pequeña toalla blanca que habían encontrado en los camerinos._

_-Vamos chicas, tenemos que apurarnos para que lo hombres también puedan tomar una ducha- y sin tener realmente clara la razón todas cerraron sus regaderas con el ánimo renovado y al igual que Erza envueltas en toallas llegaron a los camerinos, que en el caso de lucy solo se cambió temporalmente de ropa mientras la suya se secaba, poniéndose una playera café de tirantes y un pantalón holgado de deporte negro con una franja blanca a los lados, por otro lado levy tomo lo que iba a ser la vestimenta de algún miembro ya que consistía en un vestido rojo pegado al cuerpo hasta las rodillas de lana y con cuello, debajo una blusa negra y unos tenis blancos, la idea en si era estar cómoda y no bien vestida, su cabello lo hato en una coleta y se puso sus lentes, a causa del cansancio visual, unos lentes que siempre tenía en su morral, el cual volvió a colgarse, Cana cambio su uniforme de seguridad por un pantalón de mezclilla oscuro y un corsé blanco con una chaqueta de tela negra con estrellas en la parte de atrás, luego ato su cabello en forma de tomate dejando la parte delantera suelta, Erza un pantalón negro pegado con una camisa blanca de oficina manga larga con detalles en la parte del pecho y los primeros cuatro botones abiertos dejando ver una pequeña playera negra de tirantes y el cabellos hacia atrás tomado con una diadema negra, Juvia busco algo más cómodo que el uniforme de oficina y encontró una blusa de rayas grises con rayas cafés de cuello y un short deportivo hasta las rodillas negro con tenis blancos, Wendy sin embargo no encontraba que ponerse, mas después de ser ayudada por Juvia y Lucy encontró una blusa de manga corta negra que le llegaba por el muslo y un short deportivo corto que le llegaba a las rodillas de color rojo, por ahora solo lo usaría para dormir y mientras su ropa se secaba, al igual que Lucy, cuando abrió una de los casilleros dobles para buscar tenis un cuerpo cayó sobre ella intentando morderla, y lo siguiente que oyeron los hombres del grupo que seguían observando la pelea de dos de sus miembros fueron unos cuantos gritos y un disparo._

__**¿y que tal? ¿les gusto? realmente espero que si, se que es largo y todo pero me alegraría llegaran a leer este mensaje, y aun mas que me dejaran uno *w* eso me haría bastante feliz, quiero agradecerles a los que llegaron hasta aquí y haré mi mayor esfuerzo por publicar pronto, pero creo igual tardare un tiempo, todo depende como se ponga todo para los exámenes de la prepa, bien adiós y suerte.**


	11. en medio del presagio

**¡hola! se que me tarde bastante, como siempre, pero es que la inspiración y la imaginación casi nunca están de mi lado, espero les guste el capitulo, y les doy las gracias a los que lean esta historia, y a los que la siguen y dejan mensajes, alerta, etc. o simplemente la leen.**

**P.D: Fairy Tail no me pertence, ni sus personajes, solo la historia y trama son mias.**

**Sobreviví **

_Sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par, su respiración había parado, su boca se encontraba formando una "o" y sus pupilas parecían apenas existir, los leves temblores de su cuerpo movían aquella carga encima suyo que la había vuelto ensuciar y ahora parecía mirarla fijamente, pero su peso muerto le comprobaba lo contrario, no era más que un espejismo el ver su propio rostro asustado y manchado de sangre en aquellas pupilas sin vida, entonces se dio cuenta de la realidad; la muerte estaba más cerca de lo que pensaban._

_Sus ojos castaños ahora entrecerrados y sus pupilas atentas a cualquier movimiento podrían considerarse un arma, una que había costado la "muerte" de un cuerpo ensangrentado irreconocible que había estado oculto en un casillero y que la pequeña Wendy había tenido la infortuna de abrir y en un rápido movimiento hecho por la rubia del lugar la cabeza de tal cuerpo había sido atravesada, Lucy respiraba agitada sin moverse de su lugar, mientras las demás mujeres del grupo corrían desesperadas a auxiliar a la pequeña quitándole el putrefacto cuerpo de encima y revisando con miradas y toques en la superficie que no hubiera sido mordida, los ojos de Wendy volvieron a cerrarse casi por completo y sus pupilas se aguadaron sin poder encerrar el llanto corriendo a abrazar a su salvadora, quien reacciono y bajo el arma abrazando un poco debajo de los hombros a la niña. Natsu que en cuanto escucho el sordo sonido hecho por una pistola soltó el puño de Gray que iba dirigido a su cara y este recogió rápidamente su camisa corriendo a toda prisa junto a los demás que bajaron a trompicones las escaleras con las armas cargadas a excepción del pequeño Romeo que era cubierto por el cuerpo de su padre. _

_Los ojos castaños y rasgados de Natsu se abrieron al ver el cuerpo de su amada hermana manchado de sangre cuajada y un cuerpo tirado en el suelo siendo movido por Cana y Erza mientras Juvia parecía limpiar el suelo con algún ropaje mojado y Levy con leves temblores y un arma en mano revisaba de forma sutil los demás casilleros, Natsu corrió, tropezando con Levy en el camino, hacia su hermana quitándosela de los brazos a Lucy que se apartó unos metros y se acercó a los pequeños gatos que se encontraban escondidos debajo una pequeña banca que había en el lugar, ambos felinos miraron los ojos marrones mientras ella estiraba ambos brazos para que se acercaran, Cana sintió como sus piernas perdían fuerza y se tambaleaban provocando que como reflejo soltara la parte del cuerpo que cargaba dejándole todo el peso a Erza que al tomarla desprevenida no pudo balancear su fuerza y callo hacia atrás, alcanzando a ser ayudada por Jellal que la sostuvo por la cintura recargándose y apoyándose de la pared, Loke se dirigió de una forma un tanto sigilosa a Levy tomándola del hombro causando un salto de la joven que lo apunto asustada._

_-Calma Levy, soy yo- Levy no supo como pero termino recargada en los casilleros y suspirando pesadamente, Lucy se sentó a su lado con ambos mininos en los brazos haciéndoles con sus dedos caricias._

_-Levy-chan, creo que deberíamos ir a cocinar- aunque la oración de la rubia no había sido dicha en un tono muy alto, absolutamente todos los presentes la voltearon a ver, la mayoría… confundidos, Lucy suspiro un poco, guardando muy en lo profundo todas las imágenes de los cambios que había tenido su vida en tan solo unas horas e intentando sacar todo el buen humor posible para sonreírles a todos._

_-todos deben tener hambre, en el almacén debe haber comida, así que mientras es el turno de los hombres de bañarse, nosotras podemos ir preparando algo de comer- la sonrisa tierna de Lucy fue la desencadenante de unas cuantas más, Wendy se alejó de los brazos de su renuente hermano que muy a duras penas y gruñendo por lo bajo la soltó diciéndole con la mirada a Lucy que la cuidara, la nombrada solo alentó su paso mientras de forma rápida abría un casillero segura de que no había nada peligroso sacando una maleta y subiendo las escaleras siendo seguida de cerca por Wendy y segundos después por Levy._

_Cana que seguía sentada en el piso sintió como alguien le ofrecía la mano, al alzar la vista se encontró con el hombre que quizás, era el que más había marcado su vida, de nada le servía negarlo, sus ojos pasearon por el rostro de Macao y casi al instante pasearon por el de Romeo, se parecían tanto, bajo un poco la mirada, pero de nada valía pensar en el pasado, mucho menos en aquella situación así que termino aceptando la ayuda y una vez estuvo de pie le susurro un "Gracias" le acaricio la cabeza al niño y subió por las escaleras, deteniéndose a mitad de estas viendo el techo._

_-¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Cómo debería actuar ahora?- sin más dejo de observar el techo manchado con unas cuantas gotas de sangre y siguió su camino._

_Erza se separó de Jellal agradeciéndole la ayuda y terminando de aventar el cuerpo al gimnasio por la puerta que unía ambos escenarios y después se acercó a las escaleras con la firme intención de seguir a sus compañeras pero haciendo tiempo para que Juvia se acercara._

_-Lucy tiene razón, nosotras haremos algo de comer, ustedes cámbiense y dúchense, después veremos que haremos con respecto a la situación- Erza acompañada de Juvia subió las escaleras con cierta seriedad a pesar de haber sonreído tan calmadamente segundos atrás, Juvia que estaba a solo unos pasos pregunto preocupada._

_-E-etto Erza-san ¿está bien?- una leve mirada de reojo fue lo que obtuvo la tímida peli-azul._

_-Estoy tan bien como se puede estar en una situación como esta… Juvia ¿cierto?- cuando ambas subieron al "comedor" vieron a Lucy y Wendy en la barra junto a Happy y Charle, pero no se veía a Levy y Cana, eso preocupo a ambas. Entonces se escucharon las voces de ambas jóvenes desaparecidas salir del almacén. _

_Los minutos pasan y cada joven está centrada en una tarea, Lucy hábilmente mantenía entretenida a Wendy y asaba la carne, Happy babeaba literalmente viendo unos pescados que Levy preparaba y Charle solo negaba con la cabeza , Cana veía en el almacén que bebidas había, Juvia paseaba por el lugar con una pistola en la mano buscando algún objeto que era desconocido para las chicas por el momento y Erza picaba algunas verduras._

_-¡QUE TE CALLES FLAMITA!- el grito ocasiono un leve salto de susto en todas las mujeres y ambos gatos que voltearon a ver a las escaleras, sin saber realmente que pensar o que hacer, Erza y Lucy se miraron y Cana saco su pistola, Levy se acercó a una ventana viendo por un espacio que había entre las tablas que había puesto Romeo y noto como los zombis que estaban en la reja empezaban a agitarse, asustándola. Juvia salió del cuarto en el que estaba y de forma apresurada se acercó al pie de las escaleras observando el fondo de manera indecisa sobre si bajar o no._

_-¡EL QUE SE DEBE CALLAR ERES TU CUBO DE HIELO!- Levy se acercó asustada a Lucy susurrándole su recién descubrimiento poniendo nerviosa a la rubia que miro a Wendy y se acercó a Erza susurrándole lo mismo, el sonido que produjo el cuchillo de Erza estrellarse contra la tabla con verduras hizo callar hasta a los pocos grillos "vivos" avanzando hasta las escaleras y dejando atrás a Juvia que la miro atemorizada, una vez estuvo en los casilleros camino de una forma atemorizante y con una mirada de enojo puro, causando una de las imágenes más aterradoras de todo el lugar, lo cual ya era mucho decir considerando la situación y el panorama de la ciudad que ofrecía en esos momentos, entro azotando la puerta de las duchas haciendo que Gray y Natsu que se lanzaban jabones y champús se quedaran mudos y los demás hombres intentaran cubrirse lo antes posible._

_-¡QUE SE CALLEN LOS DOS DE UNA MALDITA VEZ CARAJO!- Macao de un solo tirón le quito la toalla a Natsu dejando su bien formado cuerpo visible mientras que con su propio cuerpo cubría a un ruborizado Romeo y Loke al que realmente no le interesaba tanto si lo veían o no tomo del suelo la toalla que Gray, como siempre, había dejado al iniciar la estúpida pelea por ver quien hacía más burbujas en su cabello con el jabón, y se la lanzo a Jellal que aunque no le molestaba que fuera Erza el que la viera acepto la toalla para no dejar tan al descubierto su gran interés por la pelirroja y se la ato en la cintura. Por otro lado Erza mantenía su fiera mirada y las manos en la cintura._

_-Si llegan a escuchar gritos y balazos haya arriba es porque SUS estúpidos gritos por su estúpida pelea atrajeron más de esas cosas y lograron entrar por la gran cantidad de zombis que son y derribaron la reja y las puertas , así que si no quieren que eso pase ¡CALLENSE!- Natsu no se movió ni un milímetro mientras que sus mejillas se teñían de un color rosa y Gray en cambio intentaba alejarse lo más posible, hasta que Macao carraspeo y Erza pudo notar la situación y el estado de todos los hombros, cubriéndose todo su rostro de un rojo brillante y empezando a tartamudear nerviosa._

_-Y-yo… n-no…- salió corriendo del lugar sin siquiera pedir una disculpa y cuando llego al primer piso empezó a picar verdura asustando a las demás que solo oían como murmuraba cosas inentendibles y parecía cortar las verduras con mucha más fuerza._

_Natsu salió de las duchas totalmente serio, sorprendiendo a todos, empezó a abrir puertas de casillero de una forma un tanto violenta aventando las prendas que al ser escudriñadas con la miradas eran rechazadas, Gray por otro lado abrió el que hubiera sido y era su casillero, después de todo no estaba muerto todavía, y saco una chaqueta negra y una blusa manga larga con cuello gris y unos pantalones negros, y estirando el brazo estampo un bulto de ropa en el pecho de un observador peli-rosa que estudiaba otro cambio de ropa._

_-Deja de andar de vanidoso cerebro fundido, nada de lo que te pongas te hará ver menos horrendo- Macao que parecía buscar un casillero en especial junto a Romeo y Jellal solo rieron bajo y siguieron con lo suyo entre tanto Loke se ajustaba los lentes y revisaba entre sus manos una camisa verde._

_-Ya deja al nuevo Gray, tú sabes cómo son- un extraño brillo en los lentes de Loke aparece mientras choca los puños con Gray y Natsu frunce el ceño dejando a un lado la ropa que revisaba y tomando la que le había ofrecido Gray._

_- ¿El nuevo?- Macao rio y Jellal negó con la cabeza sabiendo lo que seguía, Romeo por otra parte miraba todo sin entender._

_- Eras nuevo en la organización ¿no? Los nuevos siempre se creen la gran cosa- Gray y Loke seguían chocando las manos mientras reían divertidos, Natsu por otro lado los miro con una ceja arqueada._

_-Y ¿Acaso ustedes no fueron nuevos? ¿Eran creídos?- Jellal no pudo evitar reír de buena gana y Macao negar con la cabeza divertido viendo como Loke y Gray miraban molestos a Natsu que sonreía engreídamente y se cambiaba con la ropa que se le había dado, sacando una camisa roja y un pantalón negro, luego se puso su bufanda y peino su cabello con los dedos._

_-Oye tú, cerebro congelado te gusta bastante el negro ¿no?- Gray bufo molesto y paso a un lado de él subiendo las escaleras de manera calmada con las manos en los bolsillos, Loke le siguió los pasos con la misma camisa verde, una chamarra marrón con gorro y un pantalón gris._

_-Ignóralos, es su forma de distraerse- Natsu volteo a ver a Jellal que se encontraba abriendo un casillero, Natsu entendió a qué se refería y bajo la mirada, queriendo olvidar por un momento su espantosa situación._

_Romeo siguió a su padre a un casillero en el fondo._

_-Papa, ¿de quién es este casillero?- Macao ya se había vestido con un saco largo blanco y una blusa manga larga azul fuerte y unos pantalones negros, el hombre miro con pesadez a su hijo en un suspiro cansado._

_-De Wakawa, de mi amigo Wakawa- entonces saco una blusa manga corta negra delgada y un short corto color hueso, ambas prendas le quedaron un poco largas al niño pero lo suficiente como para dar a creer que era un short largo y una blusa ancha._

_Cuando todos los hombres subieron encontraron a las mujeres comiendo y platicando en murmullos a Erza, Juvia y Lucy, mientras Wendy acariciaba a los gatos y Levy leía un grueso libro que parecía ser de medicina, había varios platos puestos con los alimentos intactos, por lo que todos supusieron eran los suyos, cuando la mayor parte termino de comer Juvia se levantó de su asiento y camino a un cuarto empezando a sacar varios futones._

_-Juvia se pregunta cómo puede haber cosas como estas en un edificio como este- Jellal se levantó y le ayudo a cargar los que al parecer la misma Juvia había apartado._

_-Te sorprenderías de todas las ideas que tenía en la mente el maestro Makarov- Levy rio un poco ante el recuerdo para volver a concentrarse en la lectura._

_Erza carraspeo incomoda y todos le prestaron total atención._

_-Creo… que deberíamos tener vigías, podríamos hacer turnos por horas, no podemos confiarnos por estar aquí, mañana veremos qué estrategia tomamos, no podemos quedarnos para siempre- Lucy le dio una mirada cómplice a Erza al igual que Macao._

_-No veo razón para que sea hasta mañana Erza, tu siempre tienes un plan, o hay algo que quieres pensar- el silencio hizo eco en el salón Natsu seguía sin entender pero salió de su ensimismamiento cuando Lucy se paró de su lugar y jalo a Wendy y tendió un futón acostándola junto a ambos gatos y acaricio su cabello, Macao hizo lo mismo y Natsu corrió al lado de su hermana._

_-No sirve de nada estar despiertos, duerme Wendy- la rubia acaricio el cabello de Romeo que había sido acostado por su padre cerca y camino de vuelta a la mesa intentando sonreír afectuosamente a ambos niños, Natsu se recostó junto a su hermana hasta que se durmió._

_-¿El primer turno quien lo toma?- Levy negó con la cabeza sin quitar la vista de su lectura y Loke se sostuvo la cabeza cansado._

_-Yo lo hare- Gray se levantó de su lugar y tomo su pistola cargada subiendo al segundo piso encontrando una de las puertas que daba a la terraza rota._

_-Creo que debemos tapar este oyó o moriremos de frio- bufo resignado acarreando un banco que encontró entre los escombros y se recargo en la pared cruzándose de brazos y mirando atentamente el montículo de cuerpos en movimiento en el gran rejón, no dejando pasar ningún detalle que pudiera costarles la vida. Levy había sido enviada a descansar por orden de una sobreprotectora Lucy que no le permitió protestar, Macao también fue mandado a dormir a causa de su edad, el cual si protesto la "ofensa" pero no negándose a unas horas de descanso bien necesitado, Lucy se tallo de forma disimulada los ojos a causa del sueño estando a punto de ofrecerse para el trabajo, siendo detenida por Natsu que se acercó._

_-Yo también cuidare, solo te pido de favor Luce que te quedes con mi hermana- Lucy no tuvo tiempo de protestar, Natsu tomo otra pistola y subió las escaleras, paseando de un pasillo a otro, todos los demás se acostaron acordando que los siguientes en tomar el puesto serian Jellal y Loke._

_Wendy se removía inquieta en el suelo pataleando de vez en cuando despertando a Lucy que la abrazaba._

_-Wendy… Wendy- la niña abrió los ojos asustada retrocediendo un poco y apretando las piernas mientras se ruborizaba levemente y temblaba._

_-L…Lucy-san… n-necesito ir al baño- Lucy aun un poco adormilada sonrió tiernamente y acaricio la cabeza de la niña y se levantó tomando la pistola y tendiéndole la mano a la pequeña._

_-No te sientas mal, es normal tener miedo- Lucy le guiño un ojo y camino junto a Wendy, siendo observada desde lejos por un par de ojos castaños que sonrió con ternura riendo por lo bajo y subiendo a la terraza observando tristemente el panorama apocalíptico, un panorama que sería parte de los recuerdos de su pequeña hermana, una persona inocente que no merecía presenciar algo tan horrible._

_Ni su hermana ni nadie, esas personas con las que combatiría a la muerte no merecían cosas tan horribles._

_Cana se levantó con la mirada perdida, toda la noche había estado callada, con el mismo dilema, no sabía qué hacer ni que sentir, las emociones encontradas de ver de nuevo a Macao, aunque por unos años había logrado pasarlo al olvido en su relación con Laxus, no podía negar que siempre siguió sintiendo algo por Macao, el hombre culpable de la mayor parte de los grandes cambios en su persona, culpable de su amor por la bebida, no tenía idea de cómo actuar, la situación no era apta, pero no podía dejar de sentirse nerviosa al tenerlo cerca, se paró tambaleante y camino hacia el almacén en total silencio, con una sola meta._

_-Tsk, ¿Dónde escondía la tequila Mirajane?- Cana siguió a tientas sin ninguna luz buscando su forma de consuelo en aquel almacén parando de repente y dando un brinco cuando sus ojos dolieron al sentir la luz encenderse._

_-¿Qué buscas Cana?- la serie voz de aquel que hacía años la había condenado en ese mismo lugar se dejó escuchar causando un gran sobresalto en la joven mujer que lo volteo a ver mientras el cerraba la puerta con cuidado._

_-Algo que tomar, no es nada que deba preocuparte Combolt ¿tú que haces aquí?- Cana tomo su postura más desinteresada y siguió su búsqueda ignorando el sonoro gruñido que profeso Macao al saber al que se refería con "algo que tomar"._

_-Creí que habías dicho que tu jamás tomarías- Cana que saco de una gran caja una botella de tequila lo miro por sobre su hombro y empezó a beber sentándose en una caja y suspirando cuando termino su gran trago._

_-Las cosas cambian Macao, como ya abras notado- enfatizo Cana girando levemente su rostro al mismo tiempo que sus brazos y sus manos dando a entender a lo que se refería; a su situación._

_-Nunca creí que tanto- la mirada desilusionada de Macao calo en lo hondo de la Alberona que dejo de tomar para mirarlo a los ojos._

_- Las cosas nunca son como crees- el Combolt bajo la vista sintiéndose dolido, sabiendo perfectamente a lo que se había referido la castaña, no podía negarlo, él no tenía derecho a quejarse sobre los cambios, cuando él había cambiado aún más, las ganas de acercarse a la castaña no tardaron en llegar, pero su piel quemaba ante el sentimiento de desilusión que él había causado._

_- te vez más viejo, ¿acaso no usas cremas rejuvenecedoras?- Cana rio ante su broma y bebió de nueva cuenta de su botella casi vacía, Macao la observo y rio levemente acercándose un par de metros más._

_-supongo que no tenía quien me aconsejara cuales usar- la Alberona rio de buena gana causando más confianza en el Combolt que se sentó a su lado sacando dos botellas nuevas y ofreciéndole una a Cana que sonrojada por el fuerte sabor de la tequila lo vio sorprendida._

_-… Pensé que te molestaba que bebiera- Macao suspiro bajo y miro a la pared bebiendo._

_-Escuche que eras la mejor bebedora de la ciudad- Cana no pudo evitar abrir sus ojos de par en par al escuchar que Macao había escuchado algo como eso de ella, no era mentira, pero nunca creyó que él se interesaría por ella y menos al escuchar algo así._

_-Además… la situación lo amerita- Cana sonrió y acepto la botella, que de no haber sido ofrecida ella misma hubiera tomado, y empezó a beber compartiendo un par de sonrisas con el peli-azul, un par de horas después Macao miraba de reojo a su castaña compañera que sonrojada por efecto del alcohol no dejaba de beber y reía o balbuceaba de vez en cuando._

_-Enserio Macao, sigues con la misma botella desde que empezamos a beber, me haces ver como una adicta- bufo Cana seriamente frunciendo el ceño y haciendo un mohín bastante infantil, Macao no pudo más que reír pero dejo de hacerlo cuando sintió un peso extra, causado por su compañera al recargarse en su pecho medio dormida, Macao la tomo de la cintura y le quito la botella ayudándola a caminar fuera del almacén y dejándola en su futón, el hombre acaricio su rostro y retiro un mechón castaño de forma lenta, admirando la morena piel, un suspiro salió de sus labios y se retiró a dormir al lado de su hijo, que se revolvió inquieto en su lugar y abrió levemente los ojos._

_-¿…P-papa?-_

_-No pasa nada Romeo, tú duerme- el padre se recostó con los brazos detrás de su cabeza mirando el techo de forma pensativa._

_-¿Dónde estabas?- Macao miro a su hijo de reojo y suspiro despeinándolo._

_-En ningún lado hijo, tu descansa- Romeo siguió el consejo de su padre y volvió a caer dormido entre tanto Gray seguía mirando el gran rejón y jugando con su pistola._

_-¡Hey! Hielito ¿todavía no acaba nuestro turno? – Natsu llego junto al peli-negro flexionando sus rodillas y recargándose en la pared observando lo mismo que el azabache._

_-No lo sé, pero supongo que ya casi- acoto Gray mirando el cielo y bostezando, lo cual llevaba haciendo Natsu desde tiempo atrás._

_-Hay que levantar ya a Loke y Jellal- se quejó Natsu haciendo berrinche, pero paro de repente observando dos figuras en especial, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Gray que lo examino con la mirada._

_-¿Qué miras tanto idiota? ¿Eres pedófilo o… te gusta Lucy?- Natsu grito escandalizado al oír las acusaciones pero fue callado abruptamente por la pistola de Gray que termino en el inicio de su boca como amenaza._

_-Ssh, cállate idiota- Natsu guardo silencio más miro asesinamente al azabache y de vez en cuando miro a las implicadas._

_-¡¿Estás loco Ice Freak?! Como me va a gustar mi hermanita- Gray rodo los ojos desesperado y miro de mala gana a su acompañante._

_-Está bien, no te gusta tu hermana, ¿pero si Lucy no?- el peli-rosa guardo silencio unos minutos y observo la lejana silueta de la rubia, en silencio, pensando y advirtiendo algo que pudiera decirle que la chica le gustaba._

_-No creo que me guste- fue la simple respuesta de aquel joven de extraño cabello color rosa, y obtuvo como simple respuesta, que su actual compañero se diera con la mano en la frente desesperado._

_-Pero es linda y simpática- Natsu sonrió para sí recordando el momento en el árbol que habían tenido ambos._

**¿y que tal? ¿les gusto? ¿no se hartan de las mismas preguntas? ¿porque hago tantas preguntas? bueno ni yo misma lo se, realmente espero el capitulo haya sido de su agrado, y merezca un review suyo, ya sea uno constructivo o para cualquier otra cosa, menos ofender, todos cometemos errores después de todo, sin mas que decir, se los agradezco, adiós y suerte.**


	12. Secretos

¡**Hola! hace mucho tiempo que no actualizo o3o y lo lamento mucho, de corazon, no tengo muchas excusas, pero inspiracion-san se volvio a perder y esta vez por muuuuchos meses, lo cual ya habran notado, me disculpo y espero este capitulo sea de su agrado.**

**P.D: Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, si no a su creador Hiro Mashima el rey Troll, yo solo soy autora de la trama de este Fic. **

**¡AH! quiero agradecer a Gabe Logan y Infinity Infinitum por sus reviews en cada capitulo y seguir mi historia, muchas gracias de verdad y espero lo sigan haciendo :D**

**_Sobreviví _**

"_Su cuerpo se impulsó hacia adelante rumbo al inicio de las llamas al igual que el posible final de aquella bella mirada color chocolate, dos pares de brazos lo detuvieron impidiéndole correr a la búsqueda de su pequeña esperanza de encontrarla viva._

_-¡No! ¡Suéltenme!-_

_Una mano rígida se posó sobre su hombro estrujándolo con fuerza y sacándole las primeras lágrimas de esa tormentosa noche._

_-Natsu, tenemos que irnos-_

_La negación absoluta lo embargaba y hacia su trabajo con cada fibra de su cuerpo._

_-No… debemos ayudarla-_

_Una pequeña brisa sacudió los cabellos escarlatas de la dueña de la mano sobre su hombro que entrecerró los ojos con furia negándose a dejar salir las perladas lágrimas que se acumulaban sobre sus ojos y tomando aire para decir aquellas crueles palabras, que aunque no deseaba decirlas, había prometido lo haría si en algún momento era necesario._

_-Ella está muerta Natsu, ya no podemos ayudarla-"_

Erza volvió a dar un rápido vistazo a sus compañeros que se encontraban desayunando, pero volvió a posar su mirada afilada en la gran entrada del lugar y el montículo de muertos no tan muertos que ahí se encontraban, aunque no miro hacia el lugar de donde provenía el ruido producido por un par de piernas moviéndose sabía quién era exactamente la persona que se sentó a su lado y le ofreció una ración de comida.

-Debes comer Erza, sabes perfectamente que en esta situación necesitamos tener la mayor cantidad de energía posible-

La calmada voz del hombre a su lado surtió un efecto que ninguna otra voz había logrado y sus músculos se relajaron sin terminar de bajar la guardia, cuando giro su rostro para aceptar el plato de comida sus ojos se encontraron con los negros de aquel hombre resaltados por el tatuaje rojo en su rostro, ese hombre que había sido compañero y testigo del sufrimiento que causa ser una víctima de secuestro.

-Gracias Jellal-

Su sonrisa hizo que su corazón temblara y que por dentro se derritiera pero por fuera solo había correspondido a la sonrisa con otra.

Juvia miraba de casillero en casillero buscando alguna otra prenda que ponerse ante el fuerte calor que hacía esa mañana y que su blusa no favorecía. En una vieja maleta en el fondo de un casillero encontró una pequeña camisa azul celeste de tirantes sobre la que se puso una Blusa de color azul marino de manga larga que se translucía y en el área del cuello un volado color blanco optando también de paso por tomar su cabello en una coleta de lado.

Una vez que termino de vestirse cerró la puerta del casillero y se dio la vuelta encontrándose a un azabache sonrojado y balbuceando monosílabos.

-Tú…si…yo…no…y…-

Juvia miro por unos segundos más sin entender a Gray que con cada monosílabo su sonrojo crecía.

-Juvia no entiende ¿Qué dice Gray-san?-

Gray la miro a los ojos y trago saliva obligándose a sí mismo a hablar con normalidad.

-Q-que tú… te estabas cambiando y…y-yo no quería… y-y entonces tu…-

Juvia tardo unos minutos en comprender, pero cuando lo hizo sintió sus mejillas teñirse de rojo y su corazón palpitar con frenesí haciéndola dar unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás.

-G-gray-san v-vio a Juvia desnuda…¡Kya!-

Gray sufrió uno de los empujones más fuerte que haya dado alguna vez Juvia para huir totalmente sonrojada y con las manos cubriendo su rostro.

Lucy sentía las gotas de agua fría correr por su rostro haciéndola sentir fresca y un tanto renovada, acaba de terminarse de vestir de nuevo con sus antiguas prendas se sacudió y volvió a tomar su cabello en una coleta alta para salir del cuarto donde se encontraba descubriendo que sentada a un lado esperaba la pequeña Wendy junto con Happy y Charle que se encontraban en sus brazos.

-Wendy ¿me estuviste esperando todo este tiempo?-

Wendy, que también ya se había vuelto a cambiar solo que esta vez tenía una camisa de tirantes blanca conseguida por Juvia esa misma madrugada, asintió un tanto sonrojada, Lucy la miro y sacudió su cabello empezando a caminar rumbo a Erza que bajaba del segundo piso junto a Jellal.

El silencio era tenso y cargado de diferentes sentimientos, pero entre ellos; miedo.

-Creo que es hora de que ideemos un plan de escape-

La voz de Erza siempre había sido autoritaria, y esta vez no era la excepción, sin duda alguna si alguien debía tener el liderazgo del grupo la más calificada seria Erza, pero Macao que se encontraba rezagado en una esquina del lugar decidió tomar por una vez el liderazgo y dio un paso al frente.

-Propongo que huyamos hacia el antiguo laboratorio de Mavis Varmilion-

Un nuevo silencio envolvió por completo el lugar, pero esta vez era sepulcral, varias miradas confundidas miraron al hombre que se mantenía firme sintiendo a la lejanía dos miradas coléricas y sorprendidas; Erza y Lucy, sin lugar a dudas les había molestado que rebelara uno de los secretos mejor guardado por la organización.

-¿El laboratorio de quién?-

Macao por unos segundos dudo si seguir hablando pero carraspeo para alejar el nudo de su garganta y seguir hablando, la bomba ya había sido soltada, que mas daba dar unos cuantos detalles más.

-Es el laboratorio de la creadora de Fairy Tail, su existencia es un total secreto para las personas e incluso para la mayoría de los de la organización, por los descubrimientos que hizo Mavis, que van desde armas hasta curas para enfermedades…-

La expresión de Sorpresa de todos era alucinante, pero tanto Lucy como Erza cambiaron de expresión para pasar a una molesta caminando hacia el frente encarando a Macao que se convenció a sí mismo que si había podido contra ladrones, prófugos, asesinos y demás podía contra dos mercenarias enfurecidas, lo cual si lo pensaba bien sonaba peor ahora que cuando lo pensó por primera vez.

-¡¿Qué crees que haces?!-

Erza que estuvo a punto de lanzársele encima fue detenida por Jellal, pero nadie detuvo a Lucy que lo golpeo en el estómago con fuerza.

-¡¿acaso estás loco?!-

El arrebato de ambas mujeres causo revuelo entre los espectadores que no comprendían por completo lo que pasaba, Macao sobo su estómago intentando recuperar el aire perdido y miro con paciencia a ambas mujeres frente a él.

-¡ustedes dos saben perfectamente que es la mejor opción!-

Lucy y Erza se miraron angustiadas intentando mentalmente encontrar una solución rápida y eficaz.

-en ese lugar hay armas ¡armas que podemos y necesitamos usar! Si logramos encontrar la salida secreta podremos salir de Magnolia, hay vehículos de guerra e incluso podemos… eh incluso podemos encontrar una cura a este caos-

Esa declaración causo éxtasis y que Natsu se abalanzara contra Macao tomándolo de la solapa de su saco.

-¡¿Es cierto eso?!-

-¡claro que es cierto! Si no pregúntaselo a ellas-

En ese preciso momento todas las miradas se posaron sobre Erza y Lucy quienes a cada momento pasado perdían más y más los estribos; explotando.

-¡Sí! Puede que sea verdad todo eso ¡pero! No podemos facilitarle más las cosas al enemigo-

El colérico grito de Erza asusto a todos menos Lucy y Jellal que la sujetaba del brazo para evitar una muerte innecesaria y causar más movimiento en la entrada del lugar.

-Ese helicóptero vino aquí con un propósito, hay quienes buscan el laboratorio de Mavis y es muy probable tengan que ver con lo que ha pasado aquí-

Erza se soltó del agarre de Jellal sentándose en una banca cercana pasándose las manos por el rostro de forma nerviosa y mirando de reojo a Lucy que minutos después termino asintiendo y Erza suspirando cansada.

-Esas personas se llevaron archivos de Fairy Tail, archivos donde decía quién es el actual vigía de las llaves que dan acceso al laboratorio-

-¿Vigía?-

Lucy giro su rostro y frunció el ceño.

-sí, vigía, cada cierta cantidad de años el maestro elige a un compañero para cuide de las llaves, se suele elegir a esta persona según habilidades y lealtad a la organización y desde luego… por estrategia…-

El silencio volvió a inundar el lugar esta vez de forma menos violenta y menos pesada, todos parecían meditar lo antes escuchado.

-Y… ¿ustedes como saben eso? –

Levy no era una persona que solía desconfiar de sus amigos además de poseer una gran inteligencia y quitando el hecho de que ya sabía la respuesta a dicha pregunta quería, no, necesitaba escucharla de la boca de sus compañeros, especialmente de ella, de su mejor amiga; Lucy. Macao entonces supo que quizás, solo quizás, su bomba había causado más estragos de los planeados y eso, le saldría caro, muy pero muy caro, no era un genio pero entendía perfectamente las miradas asesinas mezcladas con odio de ambas mujeres que cabía decir, eran de temer, una más que otra, pero eso no las hacia menos tenebrosas.

-Y-yo…-

Macao supo en ese instante que si no hallaba una salida para ese problema el siguiente en morir sería sin duda nada más ni nada menos que su pellejo.

-Todos fuimos seleccionados para ser "vigías" de las llaves, yo fui elegido por mis años en la organización y obviamente Erza fue elegida por sus habilidades y Lucy…-

-Yo por estrategia-

Sus orbes se concentraron en mirar el suelo con vergüenza admitiendo que ella no había sido elegida por algo especial, no tenía tantos años como Macao trabajando ni sus habilidades se comparaban con la de la mejor en toda la organización, simplemente era una buena opción para una estrategia desconocida para su persona.

-Se supone nadie debe saber quién es el nuevo vigía pero… supuse que sus acciones después de ver el helicóptero tendrían que ver-

Toda la atención se centró en un crujido proveniente del rejón y después paso a Lucy que levanto su rostro de manera rápida.

-¡Lo haremos! Iremos al laboratorio-

Erza la miro de reojo pero para sorpresa de todos esta vez no cometió un intento de homicidio primer grado suspirando resignada.

Zeref volvió a contemplar aquel rostro que cada vez se parecía más en color a una hoja de papel, las maquinas en el lugar eran el único sonido además del acompasado sonido de sus respiraciones.

-Pronto tendrás a alguien que le haga compañía-

Las miradas de dos hombres poderosos en su terreno se encontraron provocando una lucha de miradas epica.

-Siempre supe que tu; Laxus Dreyar, no eras la persona más santa del mundo… pero también sé que tú no estás aquí para ayudar a Hades-

La lucha de miradas paro cuando Laxus dejo de mirarlo a los ojos para inspeccionar a aquel científico de arriba abajo empuñando el mango de su pistola adelantándose a cualquiera hecho que ameritase adelantar sus planes.

-Entonces creo deberías saber que cuando Hades se entere podría adelantarse a tus planes, sea lo que sea que planees-

-Y también sabemos que a mí me sirves más muerto que vivo-

Zeref ni se inmuto ante semejante amenaza conservando su serena expresión y sus ojos vacíos cabreando de una manera no muy detectable al fuerte rubio frente a el que se concentró en no perder la calma.

-No me interesa decirle a Hades que quizás tú lo traiciones, solo te advertía, aquí tu mayor enemigo es quien este más cerca, aun sin saberlo, de lo único que podría hacer flaquearas en tu camino, y ambos sabemos que en realidad ese no es Hades-

Laxus soltó su arma y alzo levemente el rostro observándolo desde arriba con desconfianza aunque en su cabeza rondaran aquellas palabras. Ya tenía horas que aquel encuentro había sucedido y ahora su perspicaz persona se encontraba rumbo a la oficina de Hades, donde al entrar se encontró con aquella mujer que, estaba seguro, había perdido ya hace tiempo un gran grado de cordura.

-Mata a todos, excepto Lucy, no dejes sobrevivientes- Laxus poso su mirada sobre el viejo hombre de manera seria a la vez que de reojo observaba las expresiones de dicha que formulaba aquella mujer al solo imaginar los gritos de dolor y suplica de las "hadas" como había apodado a aquellas personas.

-Je, no te preocupes, me asegurare de ello y quizás, deberías decirle a Zeref-sama que vaya preparando el virus para cuando lleguemos usarlo inmediatamente-

Hades poso de manera rápida su mirada sobre la joven mujer apretando sus manos y observando ceñudo a su mano derecha.

-Quiero viva a Lucy-

Sus palabras fueron toscas y con un muy notable todo de orden, provocando una sonrisa divertida en la joven mujer.

-Y lo estará, pero si Zeref no tiene el virus tal vez no lo esté por mucho tiempo-

Contesto dejando anonado a Hades que solo observo como el bien formado cuerpo de la mujer se alejaba de su rango de vista moviendo las caderas y sacudiendo su cabello para girar en la esquina no sin antes mirarlo divertida y con malicia; no estaba bromeando. Laxus por otro lado miro lo mismo que Hades y decidió que era hora empezara actuar, y de paso, improvisar un poco en el orden de los planes.

Lucy dejo caer el cuerpo ensangrentado al suelo mientras seguía caminando y haciendo una seña, poco después paro volteando a ver como Loke y Macao recogían el cuerpo apartándolo a una esquina donde un no tan grande montículo de cuerpos se dejaba ver. Gray por su lado dejo que un cuerpo cayera mientras atravesaba la cabeza de otro de manera rápida y precisa, después regreso a una postura calmada guardando el cuchillo al haber llegado al área despejada del estacionamiento del lugar desde donde pudo ver a Lucy.

-¡Hey! Has terminado antes que yo, realmente no había muchos, eso es bueno-

Lucy se acercó a su amigo sonriendo en el proceso y cuando estuvo frente a él extendió su brazo con una navaja que Gray tomo y se guardó de la misma forma que lo había hecho con su cuchillo.

-Sí, eso es muy bueno, nos facilita el trabajo-

**"-Entonces esta decido, pero tenemos que formar una estrategia-**

**El entusiasmo recorrió la sangre de cada una de las personas en el lugar.**

**-Debemos asegurarnos tener todo preparado, armas, vehículos, comida, todo nada debe quedar a la suerte, así que desde este preciso momento nos empezaremos a preparar, ¡Levy! Asegúrate buscar la ruta de escape más accesible y alguna alternativa, Gray, Lucy ustedes limpien el estacionamiento y busquen los mejores vehículos y pónganlos en la dirección les diga Levy-**

**Gray y Lucy asintieron empezando a caminar sin perder tiempo que fueron seguidos por Levy.**

**-Macao y Loke vayan con Lucy y Gray y quiten los cuerpos del camino y de paso: quémenlos-**

**Ambos hombres se miraron y siguieron la ruta que antes habían tomado Gray y Lucy preparando sus armas por si había que ayudar.**

**-Juvia, tú y Wendy busquen en la enfermería provisiones y sáquenlas a la puerta del estacionamiento, Cana es tu turno de vigilar junto con… ¡Romeo! Tú avisa si pasa algo-**

**Cana sonrió de forma amistosa al pequeño y le revolvió el cabello empezando a caminar con el niño a su lado. **

**-Natsu y Jellal vayan al almacén y tomen las mejores armas, después cárguenlas en los autos que elijan los chicos, yo mientras iré por la comida-"**

-¡Hey chicos! Ayúdenos a mover estos autos- Lucy metió la mitad de su cuerpo en la cabina del auto manipulando los cables para que este encendiera, cuando el motor del vehículo blindado con forma de tanque color negro empezó a sonar Lucy sonrió satisfecha y salió del vehículo pretendiendo hacer los mismo con los otros dos autos que habían seleccionado, pero al dar la vuelta se encontró con el pecho semidesnudo de su azabache amigo que sonreía divertido al ver el pequeño sonrojo en el rostro de la rubia.

-Gr-gray ¿q-que pasa?- Lucy giro su rostro apenada, pero no había podido evitar sonrojarse ante la cercanía de la piel desnuda de su amiga, estaba acostumbrada, pero aun así no había podido evitarlo.

-Jaja ¿Por qué esa cara Lucy?-

Lucy bufo molesta ante la burla de su amigo cruzando los brazos y haciendo un mohín.

-¿Qué quieres Gray?-

Gray rio de buena gana antes de acercarse al rostro de Lucy tomarlo entre sus manos y jalarlo hasta hacer que su oreja quede cerca al radio del auto encendido del que brotaba levemente una balada.

-¿reconoces la canción? Es de la fiesta en donde todos te conocimos-

Lucy sonrió tiernamente mientras reía junto a su amigo, acto que alcanzo a ser visto por Natsu que se acercaba con una bolsa con armas y sintió un hueco formarse en su estómago, después de carraspear se acercó.

-Traigo las armas que me dijo Erza- Lucy que fue la primera en notarlo se acercó a él aun sonriendo y tomo el bolso.

-Bien hecho Natsu-

Los ojos café oscuro de Natsu duraron varios minutos observando la tierna sonrisa de la amigable rubia que bajo era imagen era una mujer de armas tomar, Gray que miraba todo de forma divertida al pasar por detrás de Natsu le dio un leve empujón.

-Ups, lo siento flamita, pero te recomiendo que despiertes de una vez y dejes de babear, puedes resbalarte-

Natsu totalmente sonrojado paso su brazo por su boca y miro enfurruñado al moreno que estaba lejos pero no lo suficiente como para escuchar su risa.

-Natsu ¿Y Erza?-

Cuando Natsu presto atención a la voz de Lucy esta ya lo miraba con una ceja arqueada por su tardanza.

-Eh… creo… creo que en la cocina Lushy-

Lucy se golpeó la frente e inflo los mofletes a modo de berrinche mientras jalaba de uno de los de Natsu.

-Lucy, L-u-c-y no "Lushy" ni "Lucky" ni cualquier sinónimo-

Natsu rio y comenzó a caminar al lado de Lucy que se dirigía al interior del lugar.

-Jajaja claro Luce-

Lucy giro los ojos con desesperación para después sonreír y reír junto al joven.

-Eres un caso perdido Dragnell-

Justo en ese momento ambos notaron como el cabello escarlata de Erza se alejaba de donde estaban hacia una pequeña arboleda del lugar.

-¿Qué hace Erza? Bueno diles a los demás que estaré con ella Natsu, por favor-

Natsu asintió de forma lenta y confundida susurrando un –Luce es rara-.

Erza paro su pequeña caminata viendo el muro lleno de maleza que cubría al lugar, el área donde solían festejar los de la organización, sabia la habían seguido, y también sabia quien así que solo tomo un puesto en el duro piso y se sentó.

-Se acercaba la fiesta de la primavera… siempre hacíamos juegos de Bingo y picnics aquí ¿cierto Lucy?-

-es cierto Erza-

Lucy tomo asiento junto a la pelirroja mirando nostálgica los grandes árboles.

-Erza… ¿t-tu, tú crees que si salimos de aquí logremos llegar a un lugar sin virus?-

Erza ni siquiera se molestó en contestar, ella tenía la misma pregunta y siempre se le había conocido por ser realista, jamás daba falsas esperanzas, aunque en esta ocasión no estaría mal hacerlo.

-No se Lucy-

Era lo más concreto que podía articular, Lucy guardo silencio unos minutos antes de volver a abrir la boca.

-Erza… prométeme algo-

Erza presto totalmente atención a Lucy que se había levantado y le estiraba la mano.

-Prométeme que si me llego a infectar o hay la necesidad de dejarme lo harán-

La mirada seria de Lucy provoco un gran impacto en Erza que no podía articular ni una silaba.

-si me infecto mátenme, si muero déjenme y sigan su camino, prométemelo Erza, prométeme que tú te encargaras lo hagan-

Era una petición cruel y egoísta, pedir que la mataran cuando ni ella estaba segura si en dado caso de que fuera Erza la afectada ella sería capaz de jalar el gatillo, Lucy lo sabía, sabia estaba siendo egoísta pero quería asegurarse no ser ella la causa de muerte de alguien más, Erza por otro lado observo anonada a su rubia amiga, una de esas amigas por las que vale la pena dar la vida, entonces Erza lo decidió, si eso era lo que Lucy quería, ella sacaría fuerzas de donde fuera necesario y lo cumpliría.

-Lo prometo-

-Pero ambas vamos a luchar porque no tenga que hacerlo ¿está bien Lucy?-

Las manos de Erza se encontraban sobre las mejillas de Lucy mientras ambas se sonreían hasta que un sonido salió de entre la maleza haciendo que ambas jóvenes se pusieran en guardia, Erza miro a Lucy quien asintió acercándose a las ramas y con su mano alejo unas cuantas enredaderas sorprendiéndose.

-¿U-una niña?-

**¿y que tal? ¿les gusto? ¿extrañaron mis preguntas monótonas? ¿ debería cambiarlas? bueno espero con ansias que les haya agradado el capitulo, aunque esta un poco largo owoU me pase :P jeje, bueno gracias a los que lo leyeron, me agregaron a favoritos o seguidores y muchas gracias a los que dejan review todos me hacen de lo mas feliz :3 bueno adiós y suerte.**


End file.
